Trail of Tears
by GriffinTail
Summary: After four long months, Alyssa Mary Winchester is contacted by her guardian angel Castiel to return to Bobby's. Still broken of losing both her family members, she arrives at Bobby's on September 18 to learn a few secrets and start new adventures. (Season 4-5 Sequel to Supernatural Child)
1. A New Story

I had my elbows on my knees as I watched the children run around on the playground playing. They weren't really playing on the set but one who seemed nervous to be on it.

"Why do always come here?" A voice asked.

I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I thought I told you not to come here any more."

"I came to talk to you." They said sitting.

I sighed looking at the ground. Then those words greeted me from across the playground.

"Come on. It'll be ok." He chuckled.

I looked up watching the scene. A little girl with a plain shirt and pants on stood at the top of the tallest slide looking nervous as a man stood at the bottom.

"I'm scared daddy."

"I'm right here. It will be ok I promise."

She shook her head stepping away from the edge.

"I don't want to."

She didn't understand, she was new to it. Just a simple slide that was harmless scared her because it was unknown to her.

"Little moose, come on. I'm right here. It will be ok."

She stood there for a moment then sat on the edge of the slide. She went down shrieking slightly but he caught her at the end smiling at her in his arms.

"See? Now was that so bad Alyssa?"

"Again!" I squealed with delight.

Dad laughed putting me down and I sprinted to slid again. I sighed looking at the ground once again.

"It is better times. That's why I come here when I dream." I said.

"How long have you been able to control them?" They questioned.

"Month, not the visions though. Now why do you want to talk to me?"

I looked at the scene of me sliding again but with more confidence.

"You said your father was dead."

"He is. He would have returned, taken my calls, something if he was still alive." I told them putting a hand through my hair.

"I have reasons to believe he is alive."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at them.

I was a bit startled by how their look. Beside me sat the angel of the lord, Castiel. But he didn't look like Castiel. He was a normal man wearing a trench coat and a business outfit under it with a tie on, but it was on wrong.

"That's a new look." I commented.

"I needed it." He looked at me then back at my dream curiously

"Why? I can see you normally."

"That is why I came. Both of them might be alive."

"What? No. There is no way. They would have tried to contact me or Jo at least. Bobby would have told me too."

He looked into my eyes with the same expression no matter what form. Bland.

"There is a reason I believe this. When you wake go to Bobby Singer's. There you will find answers."

Now he disappeared and I looked around before hitting the bench. He always did that! The past four months that's all he did.

"Damn you." I muttered before closing my eyes.

I yawned awake seeing daylight streaming in. It was five in the morning. Yup, normal day. I sighed. I knew I had to listen to him. His advice had never steered me wrong once. So I took a shower, got dressed, and had my bag packed by five-thirty.

Picking up my keys, I left the room. I knocked on the door next to my room and Jo answered.

"What's up?"

"I have something I need to do." I told her.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean? Did you have…"

I hated lying to her but I had to since I couldn't tell her about them, the angels. I wasn't even suppose to know they existed.

"Yeah, and I have to go alone. I swear I'll call but you know I can handle myself."

She looked back at her room then nodded.

"You better go then."

"Thanks Jo. I'll see you on the flip side."

She nodded closing her door and I went to my car. Her mom joined us not long ago. Maybe two months after when I was…sort of adjusted.

I popped open the trunk putting my bag in with my loaded arsenal the same way dad and Dean had it. I took a shaky breath before getting into the driver's seat. I looked at the dash and there sat Hope on my journal. It had only been four months. I was still not over it, not by a long shot. Though he claimed they were alive…

I took a few deep breaths.

"Let's get to Bobby's first Alyssa." I muttered running my hand over Hope's head before driving.

My bracelet jingled quietly and I gripped the wheel tighter. The days got easier to go through but it was far from perfect. A lot changed in the four months and it helped but it was never going to be perfect. Not without my family.

I had talked to Bobby a little. Not a lot but enough to stay connected with him. Them being gone took it's toll on him too but we both tried to muddle through. Bobby never told me what got my family but he did give me a gift from Dean. I nearly cried my eyes when I got when he gave me Dean's leather jacket he left me "just in case."

I drove through a few hours stopping at Bobby's at noon. I got out grabbing Hope and my journal putting them in the leather jacket before going to the door.

"Bobby! It's me." I called knocking.

It was silent for a moment before Bobby opened the door. I smiled slightly holding my arms open. He gave a small smiled before hugging me back.

"Hey Alyssa." We let go. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a freaky." I shrugged. "It lead here."

His expression changed slightly then he composed it but I got too good at the job. Something was different.

"Bobby, what's up?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"Nothing." He tried to convince me.

I shook my head before pushing past him looking around before going into the study looking over at him as he closed the door.

"Bobby, I've been hunting for a bit now. I know when your lying."

"Alyssa, wait." He said as I saw nothing wrong with the study before turning towards the kitchen and immediately froze when I saw someone stand from the computer.

I blinked watching him. No, I was dreaming. All of this was a dream that I was controlling again. I was hopeful. I was always hopeful. That's why I could never get rid of Hope.

"Hey kid. That jacket looks good on you." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Y…you're…" I turned to Bobby then Dean before slipping my hand into my jeans pocket and pulling out a silver knife and pointing it at him. "You're…you're not Dean."

"Come on kid." He told me holding up his hands. "Bobby's already gone through this."

"I have Alyssa. It's him." Bobby said. "He's not a demon and he's not a shapeshifter."

My hand shook slightly before I dropped the knife. I couldn't help it even though my gut told me not to. I ran at him and took him into a hug. I cried on his shoulder while I clutched his shirt. He hugged me back and everything felt right again. Well…almost.

"Where…Where's dad?" I asked letting him go.

Dean watched me looking at Bobby then me. "He's not with you?"

"Is…is he still…" I put a hand over my mouth. I couldn't say it.

"Wait, Sam died? Since when did Sam die?"

I watched Dean then slowly looked at Bobby. Both of him where giving him questioning looks.

"Balls." He said.

"What Bobby?" I questioned.

"Look, he forced me to Alyssa."

"He forced to do what Bobby?" I growled quietly.

Forget sad. I was far past sad. I was pissed.

"Sam's been alive." He sighed.

"He's been what?!" I screamed. "You told me him and Dean were dead! But dad…he…why the fuck did he tell you not to tell me?!"

"He thought it was better for you. Trust me Alyssa when I said it was a bad idea."

I was reeling. Four months. Four months I thought dad was dead! I whirled to Dean tears of anger falling now.

"Were…were you alive too?" I asked.

"No. I…I was dead."

I hugged Dean tightly now crying from so many different emotions coursing through me.

"I'm going to kick Sam's ass." Dean muttered. "It's ok kid. It will be ok."

I was standing there for a good few minutes when I could finally compose myself. I let go of Dean and took deep breaths.

"Ok, ok." I nodded. "Well…let's find dad."

"Already a step ahead of you kid." He told me going back to the computer.

He typed something in and I now noticed the beer bottles all around.

"Bobby, what is with all this?" I asked picking on up.

"Last few months ain't been all that easy."

I scoffed putting the bottle down. "Tell me about it. What…what were you guys hunting?"

Dean glanced at me when the computer beeped so that gave him an excuse not to tell me. He looked back at it.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean told us.

"Right near where you were planted."

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Well then…let's go talk to him. We can take my car." I said before going for the door.

I took shaky breaths looking around once I was on the porch.

"Castiel, why would you send me back to _this_?" I thought before going to my car.

Bobby and Dean soon joined me and I started driving. I drove about two miles before I spoke.

"Now start talking. What happened?" I demanded.

Dean sighed. "Remember when I told you about Bela's deal?"

"Of course."

He was silent for a moment. I glanced at him then the road.

"You made one didn't you?"

"I did. Mine…it was only a year. Exactly a year after Sam died."

I gripped the wheel. "At that ghost town?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. "So…you went to hell. You…you were killed by hellhounds and went to hell?"

"I did."

I took a deep breath. "That's what you were hiding from me all year?"

"Yeah, we didn't want you to worry about it."

"What if I could have helped?" I countered.

"You're still new to hunting kid. You couldn't have done much."

"I'm new to hunting?" I pulled out my journal and pulled up the page right after my last diary moment. I shoved it at Dean. "Read."

He took it and started to flip pages. I blinked tears back quietly as I remembered when it started.

 _ **~W~**_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I sat on the bed quietly typing on my laptop. Jo didn't think I was ready enough. It had only been a week but I needed to get my mind off of it. We were going after a werewolf and I was researching a few things._

 _I found something interesting and looked around for pen and paper but there was none. I went through my bag and stopped when I saw my journal. I sat for a long moment thinking about my grandfather's journal. I pulled my journal out and ran my hand over the last entry I put in, still incomplete._

 _I gulped quietly before turning to the next page. I took a small breath before starting to write. Just like my grandfather, this was my hunting journal. This would be my legacy._

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Present_**  
"How much have you hunted?" He asked.

"As much as Jo and I could." I answered. "Or, of course, where my visions led me."

"You still have visions? Dean questioned giving me the journal and I put it back in my pocket.

"Yup. They tend to be more useful. I've got better at making sure they give useful information."

"What else can you do?"

I glanced at him then the road. "Only that."

He nodded as I just kept on driving.

 _ **~W~**_

I parked where Dean said dad signal had been. It was not a _good_ hotel. These were the kind of places Jo and I avoided when we could. The three of us got out and went in. Dean and Bobby told me the whole story on the way. The whole nine yards with Lilith, Ruby, and everything to where they thought dad brought Dean out of hell with another deal.

Now they both tried to convince the guy at the front desk for dad's room until I came over and got us in with a quick slip of my hand across the desk with a small bill.

I got better at bribing, hustling, stealing; being a hunter wasn't easy. Pay was shit too so I had to get through some how.

Dean took lead and knocked on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. I stood behind them quietly as the door was opened…by a woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looked at us expectantly.

"So where is it?" She asked.

Dean looked at us confused before looking at her again. "Where's what?"

"The pizza…that takes two guys and a girl to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room." I said.

Then he walked out. All of us stood there paralyzed. None of us expected to see the other. I thought Dean and Bobby were lying to say the truth. But there dad stood and it made the lie even harder to bear.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said now.

Dad didn't speak or move. Dean walked in towards him as I stood there processing all of my emotions when dad all the sudden sprung at Dean with a knife. Dean blocked his attacks as Bobby and I rushed in pulling the two apart.

"Who are you?!" Dad shouted as Bobby held him back while he struggled and I stood next to Dean.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean shouted back.

"Do what?!"

"It's him! It's him! I've been through this already, it's _really_ him." Bobby told dad.

Now dad slowly stopped struggling. "What…?"

Dean went over to him slowly. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby let go of dad and he went over to Dean quickly pulling him into a tight hug. I watched the both of them as dad was on the brink of tears, and so was I. Here stood my father, who I had thought for four months had been dead, but now he's here. Just…why would he do this to me?

When the two of them let go dad finally looked at me. The two of us watched each other for a moment.

"Alyssa." He said getting a small smile.

"Why?" I asked feeling the tears already starting to spill. "Why the fuck would you let me believe you were dead?!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I was doing something huge and…I couldn't lose you too."

"No Winchester left behind!" I screamed.

He came over quickly pulling me into a hug. "I know. And I've regretted it since but I felt better knowing you were safe."

It was always hard to be angry with my father. I was still majorly ticked off in every way possible because I shed so many tears for him. I thought all my hope for this life was just gone. Jo and Castiel helped me build it up again but…when your father and uncle that you went through thick and thin with die, you just struggle to no end. But now that he was back…

I held onto him tightly crying. "You asshole!"

"I know. I know." He muttered.

"You're such a fucking asshole! That was a dick move! I thought you were gone!"

I was basically torn between happiness and anger. So I combined them as I hugged him and screamed at him. It was my father after all. What could he have done? He always did the good things. It just…it just felt good to have him here. Back in front of me right now.

Once the moment calmed down dad just held me with his arm around my shoulders when I realized there was someone else in the room.

"So are you two like…together?" The woman asked.

"What? No. No. She's my daughter."

"Oh…got it. I…I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Dad had changed while Bobby and I sat on the chairs and Dean leaned on a dresser. Dad walked her to the door as the three of us watched.

"So, call me." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy."

"Kristy." She looked disappointed.

"Right." Dad said.

Damn he was an asshole to girls. I didn't really ever know that about my dad. Then again, I've never seen him with a woman. She left now and dad shut the door turning to us an and sitting down as well. Now everyone turned suspicious on him. We still hadn't confirmed dad was what dragged Dean out.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

Dad looked at him smiling. "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby told him.

"Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." Dean said.

"I'm not lying."

Dean started to advance on him. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Did my family just like to die or something? Then things were slowly escalating as Dean grabbed the front of dad's shirt. Bobby and I stood waiting.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything." Dad said breaking his grip. "That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? Why do you think I left my own daughter alone? So she wouldn't get caught it. You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

I watched the two of them, mostly dad. We must have both gone for the same path. I hunted. I knew exactly how to get a deal across. I wanted to, but of course no one would deal with me either. One being my father was still alive. The other…well I didn't know why.

As I watched dad I saw just a wave of guilt wash over him though. Everything he did, he regretted. Dad wasn't that easily getting off the hook, but at least I knew he didn't want to leave me alone.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean assured him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby reminded us.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean agreed.

Now dad looked at me.

"Oh come on really? I was about ready to stab him." I told him. "Well…I don't know what I was thinking. I just didn't think it could be my dead uncle."

"How'd you even know to come to Bobby's right then?" Dean questioned now.

"Hey, a psychic has perks." I smirked knowing Castiel wouldn't be happy if I told them about him.

"You still have you psychic stuff?" Dad asked going into the fridge.

"Yeah, it's helped Jo and me a few good times."

"Ever help you cheat on a test?" Dean joked.

"I wouldn't know if it would because I quit school."

Dad and Dean looked at me surprised but Bobby didn't. He knew about my decision.

"It didn't feel right." I sighed. "I didn't have you guys so I was a total mess ok? Hunting helped me too. Killing some form of the son of a bitch that took out my family felt right. Besides, I was trying to track down Lilith half the time."

"You were what?!" They all shouted and I winced at the sudden yells.

"What?!" I questioned throwing up my hands. "I see her killing people left and right! I had to do something about the bitch! And if I had known she was the reason Dean died and dad fucked off I would have tried harder!"

Dad looked guilty as he came over with beers Dean gladly drinking looking like I might just give him a heart attack.

"Alyssa, Lilith is centuries old demon. She knows and can do things you would never be able to do." Dean told me.

"Don't you think I know this? " I asked pointing to myself. "I'm a seventeen year old woman that sees _the police station_ happen a lot. She has hundreds of other victims too and I see what she does." I leaned back in my seat crossing my arms. "So don't tell me what I do and don't know."

Dean was shocked by my attitude now. Hunting and them being gone changed me for better or for worse.

Now dad cleared his throat as he offered me a water bottle and I took it. "Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith too, trying to get some payback myself. That's the whole reason I left but I guess that didn't help."

"Nope." I muttered taking a drink.

"You two hunting Lilith down all by yourself?" He looked at dad. "Who do you think you are, your old man?"

Dean all the sudden got up now and I watched as he walked across the room.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up." Dad told him.

"Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." Dean said now and I snorted seeing a pink bra.

I felt _so_ _much better_ about my dad leaving me and getting laid after. Dean put it down as he went over to him.

"That's another bone I really want to pick with you now. You left Alyssa alone, with Jo, to think you were dead? Now I know she's been hunting Lilith and quit school because of all of it while you've been here screwin' some girl?"

"You did it all the time when we were hunting. And I've said it several times, I was hunting Lilith and I thought she'd be safer."

"Dude, you being away from Alyssa should not be any where in the same sentence together and you're not me, you're a father. Damn it Sam this was not cool."

I was quite surprised by my uncle's need to say this but not at the same time. Dean broke out only to find things different from how he left them and his family in different pieces. It make any body just snap.

"I get that..."

"No, I don't think you did at the time. You were like dad trying to track down the demon again. Can't make the same reckless moves with your kid around so you left her except she really thought you were dead." Dad looked both angry and guilty about the statement about his dad. I knew that he didn't give them the best life compared to mine so comparing dad to my grandfather, that struck a nerve. "I don't want to hear about this kind of shit happening again Sam or I swear to god I will kick your ass."

"Yeah alright." Dad nodded.

Dean smacked him on the back of the head now before sitting down. Dad looked at me guilty and sorry before going on with what was at hand.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean commented.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby questioned.

"But why?" I countered.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean tried.

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm a little hungry."

I smiled at that. That sounded like Dean.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" Bobby pressed and I tilted my head.

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked.

"He's got a point." I said. "No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Dad stated.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby told us.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean shrugged.

"I'll be right back." He said before leaving.

Dean got up to probably follow him when dad spoke up. "Hey wait." He stood up. "You probably want this back."

He took off something around his neck and gave it to Dean. I stood up as well seeing it was Dean's amulet necklace.

"Thanks." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Dean put on the amulet as I noticed something else smiling.

"You both kept them on." They looked at me confused and I pointed to their wrists and they both smiled as well. They both still had my bracelets on.

"Well I just couldn't take off what my little moose angel gave me." Dad told me and I chuckled. Dad really hadn't changed.

"I'm going to my car. I need to do something."

They both nodded before I left. I didn't see Bobby as I went out into the parking lot. I sat on the hood of my car looking around before speaking: "Castiel."

"Yes?" He asked appearing and sitting next to me.

"Care telling me what broke my uncle out of hell? Oh, and why you didn't tell me my father was alive earlier?"

He looked away from me slightly. "It wasn't the right time."

"It wasn't the right time? Castiel, you had to save me from a crossroads demon and you didn't think it was time to tell?"

"Everything in it's own time Alyssa."

I groaned throwing my head back as I heard his wings flutter. "Whatever you say feathers!"

Castiel was always so vague. He even completely avoided what broke Dean out of hell. I had to break him from being so secretive and I would succeed if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

 ** _Edit: I added a bit of new dialog with Dean and Sam relating to Sam leaving Alyssa due to a review I agreed with after reading it. I hope it makes things a bit better for those of you that read before this edit. Thank you for your opinion. :)_**


	2. Castiel

After a few minutes Bobby came out with the guys and I stood up.

"Bobby." He looked over at me and I tossed him my keys. "Don't hurt my car."

He chuckled before looking at the guys. "She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up."

Bobby got in my car as I went over to them. A car ride with them after four months…I didn't know how this might turn out but it felt good.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Dad said as they kept walking towards the car and he tossed Dean the keys.

Dean chuckled as he caught them. "I almost forgot!" He went over to the Impala and ran a hand along it making me smile. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

The three of us got in now as I saw Dean starting at something in the front seat so I leaned into the front and smirked seeing an iPod plugged in.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"That's an iPod jack." Dad told him.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car."

Dean watched him for a second before starting the car a song that was no where near Dean's style and he rolled his eyes then glared at dad.

"Really?"

Dad shrugged innocently before Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it over his shoulder into the backseat next to me. He started driving, following Bobby down the road, and it felt like good times. The three of us together going down the road to hunt some evil bastard.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said after a while.

"Yeah?" Dad and I asked.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or…got bit." He chuckled at his own joke as I rolled my eyes. Same old same old. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Dad told him.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean, she couldn't?"

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and…didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something."

"Immune?" Dean and I both questioned.

He glanced back at me then Dean nodding. "Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?" I asked myself.

"Dead. For now."

"Thank god." I thought. Ruby, Ruby was just another bitch I wanted to find and kill myself. She tried to play mind games I saw for miles. If she was already dead, then good.

"So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?" Dean asked dad.

"No." Dad answered.

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got…immunity, whatever the hell that is…just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." He looked in the rearview mirror at me. "What about you kid?"

I shook my head. "No, just my visions. Same old, same old."

"Alright." Dean nodded.

Things became silent but I didn't mind. I pulled Hope out of my pocket playing with her antlers giving a small smile. They came back after all. Dad was never gone and I was angry but they were back and fine, more or less. We already had something to look into. It was completely perfect yet I had hope it would be.

 _ **~W~**_

Bobby knocked on the door and a woman answered. I guessed she was Pamela. She looked like the kind of laid back woman as she smiled at Bobby.

"Bobby!"

She grabbed him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. I chuckled as dad and Dean shared a look.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby told her.

Now she looked over at us and crossed her arms looking us up and down.

"So, these the boys and their girl?"

"Sam, Dean, Alyssa. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby told us.

"Hey." Dean said sounding flirty.

"Hi." Dad nodded.

"Hello." I smiled.

She looked at Bobby before looking at Dean. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so."

"Come on in."

She held the door for us as we all filed in.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked as we went in.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." Pamela told him closing the door.

"So what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna…summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal." She said walking into another room.

"I'm game." Dean decided.

The boys left and I shrugged to Bobby who had a worried look.

"Bobby, she's probably done this a million times. She'll be ok." I assured him patting him on the shoulder before going into the room.

Pamela spread a black tablecloth with symbols over it onto a table before going to find more materials to use. Well of course that gave my uncle the "Go ahead" sign to stare at her ass. Sprung out of hell, already trying to play his game. I looked away just thinking quietly about what Castiel might be hiding and listening to what they were saying at the same time.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked.

"Well, it wasn't forever." Pamela laughed.

"His loss."

I glanced over seeing Pamela with a few candles in her hands as she stopped in front of Dean with a smirk.

"Might be your gain."

She left to set up the table and both the guys turned around.

"Dude, I am so in." Dean said.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Dad smiled.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it."

"Five minutes Dean. That's all I ask." I told him but I couldn't but smile too.

Now Pamela walked by again stopping as she winked at dad. "You're invited too, grumpy."

She left and Dean whirled on dad. "You are NOT invited."

I giggled. Dean was already trying to get laid. Good job Dean. Once Pamela had everything set up, we all sat down with me in between dad and Dean as there were six candles in the middle.

"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela instructed and we did. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

I noticed Pamela sliding her hand some where she shouldn't. I turned my head slightly as Dean jumped beside me.

"Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean told her.

"My mistake." She smiled.

Dean looked around before taking one sleeve of his jacket off the rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a hand mark on his shoulder. I looked at it slightly amazed as I glanced at dad and Bobby who were both shocked. Pamela laid her hand on the mark.

"Okay." All of us closed our eyes as Pamela began to chant. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

I heard a voice. Why did I know that voice? I tilted my head as I listened and I knew I paled as I knew exactly who's voice that was.

"I invoke, conjure, and command…Castiel?" He was warning her. He warned her to look back. She wasn't like me. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked as I gulped quietly.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

"Castiel! Leave!" I prayed gripping my family's hands tighter. "She's not going to back down!"

I opened my eyes now as I saw the TV on and static showing as the table was shaking.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

Everyone else's eyes opened but Pamela's. She need to stop now. She couldn't handle it.

"Maybe we should stop." I pressed.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

I gasped quietly my psychic visions immediately acting up showing me Castiel as well. His true form.

Though no one heard my gasp because it happened. Pamela's scream covered my gasp as the candles flared up high. I jumped up from where I was as she collapsed everything dying down. I caught her and lowered her down. I could feel her still breathing and it relaxed me slightly but I saw the blood coming from her eyes. Or well…where they use to be.

"Call 9-1-1!" I screamed.

I saw dad jump up and scramble for a phone as Bobby and Dean came next to me. A few seconds after she opened her eyelids and there were her empty sockets. I clenched my jaw as she sobbed.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

Castiel and I were having a major talk about lying and burning people's eyes out!

 _ **~W~**_

I leaned back in my chair as Dean gave the waitress our order while he sat on my left. We hit a diner after we left Pamela and Bobby to the ambulance. My guardian angel. Why'd it have to be mine?

I felt like I was to blame. If I had just pressed harder about what broke Dean out maybe I could have lied and said I saw a vision of what it was. Now I knew it was Castiel though! Fantastic, just awesome.

"Be up in a jiff." The waitress said breaking me out of my thoughts as she left.

As she did dad came back over closing his phone.

"What'd Bobby say?" I asked quickly.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Dad answered.

I sighed. "And blind, because of us."

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

I gulped quietly as Dean spoke up now.

"That's not entirely true."

"No?" Dad questioned.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

I shifted slightly as I nodded my head to not seem guilty. "We could."

It made me feel a bit better it was him rather than a demon who wanted to use Dean for some evil plan but damn it, he burned out her freaking eyes nearly killing her.

"You're crazy. Absolutely not." Dad disagreed with him.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?" Dean said.

I gripped onto the edge of my shirt. I was so fucked.

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" Dad questioned.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay." I said excited for a different topic change.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

The waitress reappeared with three plates of pie putting them on the table making everyone shut up fast about the supernatural.

"Thanks." Dad told her.

The waitress then sat down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looked at her with a smirk.

"You angling for a tip?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us."

Her eyes went black, possessed black. I stiffened as I saw the rest of the people in the diner go demon on us as they locked the door and stood in front of it. This was not good at all.

The woman turned her eyes normal again. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me." Dean smirked.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." He joked and sometimes I wish my uncle wouldn't. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…"

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Dad shifted beside me as he watched her glaring daggers at her, as I couldn't blame him as I glared at her as well but Dean held up a hand and we both just watched.

"No, you won't." Dean called her bluff.

"No?" She asked.

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon." I clenched my hands in my pockets thinking the right answer. "I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She threatened.

Dean leaned forward challenging her. When she didn't move Dean threw a slap and she took it and then Dean pushed his luck further by doing it again. She took it but did nothing more than just glare at him actually looking nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go, Sam, Alyssa."

We stood up and the demon just sat there fuming. Then Dean became more of a dick as he took out a roll of cash and put a bill on the table in front of her. I looked at dad as we watched him.

"For the pie." Dean remarked before we all left the diner, walking pretty quickly away. "Holy crap, that was close."

"Then why did you do all that dicking around?" I hissed.

I was going to be fine. I knew the second I was in mortal danger Castiel would be there. Of course that would leave questions but he had a good way of covering things up.

"I was calling out her bluff."

"You're going to kill me one day." I muttered putting my hands through my hair.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean? Alyssa?" Dad questioned.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between the three of us." Dean told him.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Dad said.

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town."

I rolled my eyes. "Dean, dad's got a point, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

I watched them thinking through my options. I couldn't tell them because they wouldn't believe me. How the hell do you explain to your family that an angel pulled you out of the pit?

 _ **~W~**_

We were researching for a few hours and Dean had drifted off and I was running low on fuel myself. Not only that, I needed some time to go and summon my guardian.

"I'm going to take a quick hike. You know, to refuel the juices." I told dad standing up and stretching.

He nodded. "Alright. Be back soon."

I saluted him before walking out. I put my hands in my pockets looking around as I walked down the street. I didn't go far before I slipped into and alley looking at the sky.

"Castiel!" I called. "Come on down feathers, we need to talk!" I stood around looking to see where he would fly in. "Respond time: lacking. Castiel! Get down here now!"

I waited for another few minutes before rolling my eyes. I started my short walk back when I heard the voice.

"Aw crap." I said before sprinting.

I flew into the building, catching corners as I sprinted to the room the voice getting louder.

"Castiel! Stop!" I prayed in my head.

I heard glass shattering in the room as I forced myself in the room. I didn't see dad but I did see Dean.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." I prayed as I helped Dean up and started to move him.

That's when his voice died down. Both Dean and I looked around as I felt a migraine coming on. Now Bobby appeared at the door and I gave him a small smile before leading Dean out of the room.

"Let's get moving." I told Bobby.

Where dad was, it was a mystery to me. But right now Dean's ears were bleeding so one problem at a time.

 _ **~W~**_

I was driving my car as Dean was in the passenger's seat getting rid of all the blood while Bobby was in the back.

"How you doin', kid?" Bobby asked him.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean said. "How'd you not get a blast of it Alyssa?"

I shrugged. "I just didn't. Guess I came in too late _to_ get it."

Dean nodded as he took out his phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked when whoever answered. "In my car?" I figured now it was dad. "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer. We left Alyssa asleep in the motel." Bobby and I glanced at him shocked but Dean just help up a finger. "Done. Catch you later."

He hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" I asked.

"Because he just tried to stop us." He answered.

"From what?" Bobby questioned.

"Summoning this thing." I looked at him shocked. "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!" We protested, both of us for two different reasons.

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything." I said.

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." He pulled out Ruby's knife that I remembered from so long ago. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…"

"This is a bad idea." Bobby muttered.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life." Bobby suggested and I nodded.

"Bobby, Alyssa, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

Oh he took Castiel speaking the wrong way!

"Dean, we could use Sam on this." Bobby tried to insist.

"Nah, he's better off where he is." Dean decided.

I sighed. I was in so much trouble. "Fine, where the hell am I going?"

 _ **~W~**_

Bobby was setting up all the different symbols as I reluctantly transferred weapons in with Dean in this barn we set up in.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Dean told him.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you two doin'?" He asked us.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." I crossed my arms adding minus one to my thoughts.

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby said.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby nodded reluctantly. He went over to the bowl full of the powder before sprinkling herbs in causing it to smoke slightly before he started to chant in Latin. Now it was a matter of waiting to see how long before I'm screwed to hell. All of us also got pretty bored, pretty quick. The three of us sat down on the tables holding our shotguns waiting for the angel himself. Soon Bobby started to whistle and swing his legs.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked impatient and Bobby glared at him as I couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

Then it started. The roof of the barn started to rattle causing us all to stand, armed with shotguns. The noise level was pretty loud as we stood there waiting.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean suggested.

Then the light bulbs started to shatter as I saw the front door open showing the man himself walking in wearing his vessel. I stood watching him through the shower of sparks as Dean and Bobby raised their guns and fired at him. Of course, it was Castiel, it wasn't going to hurt him nor slow him down. Soon the sparks stopped flying as Castiel stood in front of us now.

I glanced over at Dean as I saw him get the knife hoping he didn't do what I thought he would.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Dean then pulled the knife out and plunged it into Castiel's chest. He just looked down at it then pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. Bobby and Dean stared at him shocked as I just watched it silently. Dean slightly started to block me from Castiel and I just rolled my eyes slightly.

Now Bobby got the bright idea to attack but Castiel caught the weapon easily turning to Bobby who looked terrified. Then Castiel touched Bobby's forehead with two fingers and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

I gave Castiel a "Damn it, why'd you do that?" face as he turned to us.

"We need to talk, Dean." He glanced at me then Dean. "Alone."

"Alyssa, go now." Dean commanded.

"How about no?" I said before praying to Castiel. "Revise that."

"But she can stay." Castiel told him.

"Thank you." I prayed as Dean looked at Bobby and went over to him as Castiel got interested by a piece of paper looking at it.

I stood between the two waiting for Dean to attack.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel told him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Little vague feathers." I thought.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" Dean pressed.

Castiel looked up now. "I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean slowly stood up watching him still. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

Castiel walked towards the middle of the room closer to me making Dean more angry but I made no move. "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Lightning flashed, and behind him, I saw his great black wings that stretched farther than the room. Dean watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean countered on him.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be…overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them as Alyssa has been able to for many years now." He gestured to me and I paled. I don't think he realized what bus he threw me under. "I was wrong."

Dean turned to me questioningly.

"You see…about that…" I said putting a hand behind my neck. "You…you remember when I was six and I said "The angels did it!"…He's that angel."

"So you knew who he was this whole time? You knew what pulled me out?"

"Well no. I tried to find out but he's a stubborn winged bastard." I looked at Castiel who showed no emotion as always!

"So…so you've talked to him?"

Crap. "Well uh…yeah. I do every now and then."

"Every now and then?!" Dean shouted.

"Look, Dean. He's saved me a whole lot ok? He's my guardian angel for goodness sake's." I didn't feel like Castiel liked me using God's name in vain around him so I _tried_ to avoid it if I could.

"How do I know he's not brain washing you with this crap right now?"

"He's not ok? Just trust me." I told him.

He watched me for a moment before turning back to Castiel.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel asked holding the coat. "This is…a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

I sighed. "He told you."

He looked at me now. "Right." Now he turned to Castiel again. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"Yes they do." I cut in.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was six, how do you think I survived? I was going to die." I told him. "And when Jake hit me across the field. I should have died. What saved me from crashing and healed my wounds? Who saved me from dying after that car crash?"

Dean had that small bit of doubt but he just wasn't buying it.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel questioned now.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


	3. Forgotten Pie

"God freaking…" I swore pulling with all my might.

Dean didn't trust me so want to know what he did? He tied me to a god damn wall! We were at Bobby's now but that's not where it started. No. After Dean left with Bobby and me, he handcuffed me in the car. We got back to Bobby's and he tied me to a wall. When dad got here, thank god he started yelling at Dean. Once he found out why he actually got more ticked off as Bobby was doing research on angels.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be?" Sam asked as I took a deep breath to relax and work on the knot instead of just pulling.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel and Alyssa was tricked into this."

"You keep thinking that buddy." I thought undoing the knot slowly.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it? Why would Alyssa?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie. And maybe they have something over her."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one…at some point…ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean and Alyssa apparently for a while."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

The knot was loose enough and I quietly slipped my hands out.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we-"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"And your niece!" I shouted getting involved.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby called from his desk.

They walked over to him as I followed as they had yet to take notice of my freedom.

"I got stacks of lore, Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Oh the tales I could tell." I said making my freedom known as I stood next to Dean making dad and Dean jump. "They can fly, heal, get into dreams…"

"How the hell?!" He shouted.

"I'm a Winchester." I scoffed. "I Houdini well."

Dad chuckled at that as Dean threw up his arms not even bothering to lock me up once again.

"Dean, this is good news." Dad told him.

"How?" Dean questioned.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Ok. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?"

"Yes." I nodded believing what Castiel told me. "Which reminds me, I still need to yell at him for lying or well, not telling."

"I don't know, guys." Dean said.

"Ok, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Dad told him.

"Proof? " Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Dad and I questioned.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean-" Dad started.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." I told him crossing my arms.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by…God."

"Hey, I've been singled out too. To get a guardian angel, that's a big deal."

He looked at me before looking away. "Fine. What do we know about angels?"

Bobby picked up a pile of large, heavy books and put them in front of all of us.

"Start reading." He told us.

Dean looked at the pile of books, then turned towards dad.

"You're gonna get me some pie." Dean pointed at him before grabbing the top book and walking off.

I was just glad I wasn't being tied up any more.

"I should probably call Jo first." I told them picking up a book. "I'll take this and read in my room. Call me if you need me."

I went upstairs to my room closing the door. I took out my phone opening up my contacts. I scrolled through the many names I had collected not stopping on Jo. I just kept going through and looking stopping on one staring at it for a long moment. Dad being back brought back all those memories.

I quickly shook my head scrolling back up and dialing Jo. There was no need to talk to them. No need.

 _ **~W~**_

It was three days later now. We had researched as much as we could about angels. No one seemed to want my insight. Or they just wanted straight up proof written in books. Though Bobby had tried to get help from another hunter and he tried calling them again when dad was out, they still hadn't picked up. With hunters, not picking up means a lot of things, none of them good so we started packing Bobby's car waiting for dad to come back.

When he came back, Bobby told him what was up as Dean and I finished helping him back his car, then came over to the Impala. I went in the back as Dean went for the driver's side.

"Scoot over." Dean told dad and he did handing him the bag of food he bought.

Dean looked inside looking excited for pie when he didn't any more.

"Dude?"

"Yeah?" Dad asked.

"Where's the pie?" Dean questioned.

I smirked from my seat. Dad was in trouble.

 _ **~W~**_

The four of us entered, armed with our guns, as Bobby took point and we covered his and our own backs looking for Olivia.

"Olivia?" Bobby called.

Bobby walked in further and we followed when he did a double take on a room. The three of us looked where he did and all of us stared at it shocked. It was horrible. Bobby silently walked away quickly out the front door.

"Bobby?" Dean called.

Now dad went up to the body and I slowly followed keeping my gun ready.

"Salt line." Dad pointed to the door way as we stepped over it with Dean following as well.

Dad looked at the body as I had to look away while Dean went over to a cabinet full of hunter stuff. He picked something up.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean told us.

"Spirit activity." I nodded.

"Yeah - on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person."

There was a noise and we looked seeing Bobby come in again with his phone in hand looking shaken.

"Bobby, you all right?" I asked.

"I called some hunters nearby…"

"Good. We can use their help." Dean said.

"…except they ain't answering their phones either."

I blinked putting a hand on my phone. Was anyone I knew in trouble?

"Something's up, huh?" Dad questioned.

"You think?" Bobby said looking at Olivia again before leaving.

This did not look very good at all.

 _ **~W~**_

Dean, dad, and I stuck together as Bobby went on his own. We had checked a few places but none of them were good.

"We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?" Dean asked on the phone with Bobby. "What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?" Dad and I got in the car waiting for Dean. "We're on our way." He said before hanging up.

I took out my phone as he did staring at it.

"What's up?" Dad questioned.

I looked at him then sighed opening up my phone. "I need to make a call."

I scrolled down as dad watched me curious as Dean glanced in the rearview mirror. Dean hadn't started driving yet so I rolled my eyes at them stepping out as I hit call. There wasn't a reason for them to hear.

 _ **~W~**_

 ** _Sam's POV_**  
I looked at Dean confused and he shrugged as we both looked at Alyssa outside on her phone. She looked nervous as she waited then visibly relaxed smiling as she talked. Who was she talking to?

"She might be talking to Jo." Dean suggested watching her.

"No, this is someone different. She would have stayed in the car if it was Jo. It's someone we don't know."

I watched her concerned. Why would she hide this person? Now she came back in closing her phone.

"Ok, I'm good. Let's go." She said.

Dean started driving as I avoided the topic for now. There were more pressing matters but I wasn't going to forget this.

 ** _~W~_**

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
The Impala needed a refuel so we stopped at a place. Dean and dad switched places a while back and Dean was sleeping as dad and I were wide awake.

"Bathroom break." I told dad getting out as he put the pump in.

"Alright, come back soon."

I nodded leaving. I went into the bathroom taking care of business, hating using public bathrooms like this but I had to. I finished up washing my hands when all the sudden I breathed and it was visible. I stood still, gulping quietly as I looked up as the bathroom mirror covered with foggy mist. I wiped it away and jumped whirling around when I saw Henriksen's reflection.

"Hi, Alyssa. It's been a while."

The whole scene flashed past my eyes as I gripped my jacket watching him.

"Henriksen. Are you – Did you…" He couldn't have. I saw it.

My thoughts were proven right as he flickered. "I didn't survive…if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming–"

"You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!"

He went to attack me but I quickly whirled away only to stop in front of another face. I backed up until I met a wall. There before me stood a girl my age with a large bite mark from a vampire. After that happened hit me like a tidal wave.

"You told me everything was fixed Alyssa." She snapped at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I—I didn't know. I thought I got them all."

She was in front of me in a flash and threw me to the ground.

"That's not good enough!" She screamed.

Henriksen forced me up before slamming me into a mirror then banged my head against the sink before throwing me down again. I took heavy breaths looking at the pair as they came forward when a gun shot ran out. They both disappeared as dad stood there with a shotgun.

"Let's go." Dad said helping me up.

I shakily stood up and dad led me out as I glanced back. It had been all my fault. It was all my fault.

 _ **~W~**_

"Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean said as he had the phone to his ear as dad treated my wounds in the backseat. Dean spoke to me now. "How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None. I'll be fine, Dean." I mumbled.

"Henriksen?" Dean questioned.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Who was the other one?" Dad asked.

I looked at my hands clenching them tightly.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is she was a girl and she got killed by a vampire."

"Why? What did they want?" Dean brought up now.

"Revenge, 'cause I got her killed and we got Henriksen killed."

Dad took my hand holding it tightly.

"Alyssa." He started.

"Well, we did, Dean." I told him looking up.

"All right. Stop right there." He said closing the phone. "Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

I felt selfish for feeling hurt over myself when Bobby was probably in trouble but I couldn't help it. I said the words and she died instead of me.


	4. Panic Room

The three of us went in guns cocked and ready.

"Bobby?" Dean called as dad and I moved forward to the kitchen.

Nothing. Dean joined us as we looked in the study now. There wasn't anything noticeable, until Dean snapped his fingers getting our attention and pointed into the hall. We followed him as he looked at an iron poker on the ground.

"I'll go. You check outside." Dean whispered to us.

We nodded walking out into the junkyard. Dad nodded one way before I went the other. I kept my gun up and ready as I walked quietly.

"Bobby?" I called looking around me. "Bobby?"

I could hear dad calling in the distance as I kept checking around the scrap yard. I was not getting dice on this. I went in dad's direction when I heard noises from the house.

"Dean!" I shouted running for the door.

I heard a woman shouting as I stood at the stairs and I rushed up looking around corners when I saw a woman kicking my uncle.

"Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! Fifty words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!" She shouted.

"Hey bitch." I said. She turned around and I fired my gun. "Don't mean you can hurt my family."

"Thanks kid." Dean groaned.

"No problem." I told him coming over and offering my hand and he took it.

I supported him as I led him back downstairs as Bobby and dad came.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked.

"Meg." Dean answered letting go of me.

"Meg? The demon Meg?"

"No." I said for Dean. "Meg, the one that was _being_ possessed."

The four of us went into the study and started prepping for more upcoming ghosts as Bobby started his research on what the hell was going on. Dean and I loaded our guns as dad spoke.

"So, they're all people we know?" Dad questioned.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." I sighed putting my gun down and leaning on the desk.

"Hey, I saw something on Meg." Dean said. "Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Dad answered as I saw him looking at me concerned.

"It was like a-a mark on her hand – almost like a brand."

"I saw a mark, too…on Lizzy." I told them.

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked us.

"Uh, paper?" Dad took some and handed it too me. "Thanks."

I started to draw the symbol and showed it to Dean once I finished.

"That's it."

I handed it to Bobby.

"I may have seen this before." He went over to his bookshelves grabbing a few books as Dean handed dad a loaded gun when the lights flickered. "We got to move." Bobby handed dad some books as I picked up my own gun. "Follow me."

"Okay, where are we going?" Dad asked.

"Some place safe, you idjit."

Bobby picked up some books and led us down towards the basement and brought us to a room with what looked like a solid iron door and devil trap in front of it. When he opened it there were loads of weapons and things to survive anything a hunter might face as the floor was a devil's trap and the ceiling where a fan was had one as well. We went in as I smiled at that awesomeness that was this room as dad touched the walls.

"Bobby, is this…" Dad started.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost-proof."

"You built a panic room?" I asked still smiling as I ran my hands on the walls.

"I had a weekend off." He shrugged.

"Bobby." Dean said holding one of the weapons.

"What?"

"You're awesome." He laughed then looked somewhere and I followed his gaze raising an eyebrow. "Oh."

After that dad, Dean, and I sat making salt rounds in silence while Bobby was looking through the books he brought down.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said after a while breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason – just random, horrible, evil – I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

I sighed thinking about the same questions I asked Castiel. Where's God? Why does he let demons and monsters roam the Earth? He pitched me the same stuff. "God works in mysterious ways." It frustrated me but after a while I settled. God gave us free will, and we had to learn how to use it differently.

Now I noticed my family looking towards Bobby and I glanced back seeing him look between the both of them.

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole." Bobby told them.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Found it." Bobby also told us.

"What?" I questioned looking towards him.

"The symbol you saw – the brand on the ghosts…"

"Yeah?" I nodded waiting.

"Mark of the Witness."

Oh crap. I got curious after finding out about angels so when I wasn't working on school at the time or hunting I researched. Witnesses I had seen before.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Dad asked.

"The unnatural." I answered before Bobby standing and going over to him sitting on the desk and crossing my arms. "None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts – they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It's not their fault. Someone rose them…on purpose."

"Who?" Dad continued to question.

"Do we look like we know?" Bobby scoffed. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls."

Now dad came over to us.

"But whoever did this had big plans." I told them. "It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait. What – what book is that prophecy from?" Dean asked coming over too.

Bobby and I shared a look and I shrugged answering him. "Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short – Revelations. This is a sign, guys."

"A sign of what?"

Bobby leaned back in his chair as I put my hand through my hair.

"The apocalypse." We answered.

"Apocalypse?" Dean repeated.

"Yup." We nodded.

"The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, five dollar-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one." Bobby told him.

"The rise of the witnesses is a – a mile marker." I explained.

"Ok, so, what do we do now?" Dad questioned.

"Road trip." Dean scoffed turning his back to us. "Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch."

"First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby reminded them.

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?" Dean asked.

"It's a spell," Bobby pointed to the book in front of him, "to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should? Great." Dad rolled his eyes.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" I hoped.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby looked at me and I shrugged as he got up. "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Dad said.

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean muttered.

I nodded agreeing but the four of us got ready any way getting what we needed from the panic room.

"over each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you." Bobby warned us. "Ready?"

We nodded and Bobby opened the door. Dad took point out and we followed with our guns ready watching all around us. When we got to the stairs there sat a man on the top waiting for us. He smiled when he saw us standing there. He looked familiar…

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" He asked Dean who was in front.

"Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you."

I vaguely remembered him. He was the guy at the bank. The one with the gun where a shapeshifter knocked me out and pretended to be me.

"I am dead because of you." He told Dean standing up and I rolled my eyes taking aim. "You were supposed to help me!"

I shot Ronald.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." I said before walking up, holding my gun ready.

We went into the study now setting up everything we needed. Bobby getting the desk ready as dad and I took two bags of salt and made a circle around us from opposite ends.

"Upstairs, linen closet – red hex box. It'll be heavy." Bobby commanded dad once we finished.

"Got it." Dad nodded running off.

"Bobby." A voice said behind me and I turned seeing two little girls.

I took my gun firing at them as Dean stood up.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood." Bobby said to Dean as he stepped out of the circle and I took point to defend Bobby.

"Opium?" Dean questioned now looking back.

"Go!" I demanded and he held up his hand going for the kitchen.

The girls reappeared again and I gave them no time to talk as I fired again glancing back at Bobby seeing him give a grateful look and I nodded standing guard. Then all the sudden the kitchen door closed.

"Dean?" I called going to the edge of the circle.

"I'm all right, Alyssa! Stay in there!"

I looked at the door but stayed where I was to protect Bobby. Lizzy appeared and I pointed at her.

"You swore it was fine! I was safe!" She screamed. "And look what happens when you try to say thank you."

I shot her taking a deep breath as I reloaded. "I'm sorry…"

Then I heard a gunshot in the kitchen and a few moments later dad walked out with Dean. They were both carrying what was asked.

"You ok?" I questioned them both.

"No." Dean answered putting the stuff down then reloading his gun as well when he noticed Ronald.

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals."

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Well…come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean told him cocking his gun and quickly raising it but Ronald disappeared.

The three of us stood ready with weapons as Bobby started the ritual to expel the spirits back where they came from. As he did though the windows burst open and wind filled the room and the wind moved the salt. Not good. Bobby kept going as the room was filled with the ring of gunshots as we kept shooting at any ghost that appeared. We shouted when one of the others was in trouble making them duck as we shot moving as quickly as we could to protect Bobby and ourselves as one would reload and the others would cover them. Soon though we were out of ammo. I dropped my gun when I was out patting my pockets and pulling out the iron knife Jo gave me in another time it felt like.

I slashed at Lizzy as she appeared when I saw the other desk move and slam into dad.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Cover Bobby!" He commanded me.

I glanced at Dean who only had an iron poker now so we stood next to each other holding our iron weapons as Bobby kept reciting the spell. Then all the sudden I heard Bobby cry out in pain. I whirled around to see Meg with her hand in his back. I ran over as Bobby dropped the bowl jumping and catching it keeping everything inside as I fell to the ground.

"Fireplace!" Bobby yelled.

I did as I was told throwing the ingredients into the fire. The turned bright blue and I had to turn away as I could hear the shouts of the ghosts leaving. I looked up again to see Bobby had fallen.

"Bobby." I said getting up Dean also quickly coming over.

We helped him up as I heard dad grunt freeing himself from the desk. Bobby now nodded to Dean and me telling us he was ok. We let go of him and we looked around. Just another eventful day at the office.

 _ **~W~**_

I blinked my eyes opened looking around wondering why I woke up. I stood from my bed going downstairs glancing into the study to see dad on the couch and Dean on the floor just like when I left them. Then I heard a flutter of wings. I followed the sound and walked into the kitchen sitting on the tabletop.

"What have I said about my dreams Castiel?" I asked looking at him leaning on the counter.

"I have come to praise you on the witnesses."

"The apocalypse?" I questioned him and he nodded. "Well thanks for the info feathers."

He shook his head at the name I had used around him. I looked down now.

"Lizzy was a witness."

"I was aware."

I looked up at him sighing as I looked at the wall. "Right, no emotion. You wouldn't understand."

Both of us were silent until I heard him walking until he was in front of me still standing neutral.

"Then explained it to me."

"Castiel, you can't explain emotions. They just happen." He still waited and I sighed. "Ok. You know as well as I what happened. Lizzy was a seventeen year old girl. Her parents, hunters, extremely religious. A few years back her parents killed a nest of vampires but one lived because he was out getting food for the nest. That vampire grew the nest again, making itself a new family and went after her parents but Lizzy escaped barely.

"You came into my dreams again telling me about this girl because her parents prayed that their daughter would live. You know I had the same story as her. Right? Young girl with _no knowledge_ of the supernatural. That and you can't interfere with anyone but me. Jo and I went, after I lied to her about you saying it was a vision, and we found Lizzy. We brought her to a safe place. We found the new nest. Killed everyone…everyone but one. One _I_ didn't kill.

"I made the call and told her she was safe as Jo and I drove away. So you told me about her and her life rested in my hands and I thought I fixed it. _Lizzy_ thought I fixed it. She wanted to thank me. Well, you know what happened because you had to save me from the vampire. Lizzy though, long gone." I looked away from him tears filling my eyes. "That vampire saw me slaughter it's nest. Smelled me. Followed my scent to my room waiting for me as Jo and I decided to get some food after killing whole nest. It…it was after me. And…and it found Lizzy instead."

I looked up at him. "I had Lizzy's life in my hands and I said it was ok. I let go of her life letting her live it and she wanted to thank me. I made a bad call, I let go, and I got her killed. The vampire didn't give two shits about Lizzy, it wanted me. I should be dead." I looked down tears falling down my cheeks. "But no…Lizzy's dead and I'm still alive! It was my stupid call again that got someone killed!"

I ran my hands through my hair tears coming down faster. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slightly seeing Castiel. He actually had a sorry look.

"Do you understand what it's like to know you failed to save someone's life, who rested it in your hands in the first place?" I asked.

"I have gotten close." He answered watching me.

I smiled slightly. "Right, you tend to bring me back often. But not everyone has you. Everyone _isn't_ you. So when we fail…it hurts in so many different ways."

He looked to be thinking. He always did before speaking to me sometimes. He was really trying with his people skills when around me.

"It will be ok." He said now.

"Honestly, do you believe those words?" I asked.

It took a moment but he nodded. "I do."

I watched him and nodded. "If an angel believes it who am I to question it?"

I didn't know if it was a trick of the mind or if it was real, but either way, there was a ghost smile on Castiel's face until he took his hand off my shoulder and looked towards the study. I looked too seeing Dean coming over. I glared slightly at Castiel for allowing Dean into my head but he just brushed it off as he spoke to Dean.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." He said to him.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware."

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't."

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos – you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

I sighed. "Read the Bible." I scolded my uncle. "Angels are warriors of God. He's a soldier. There are the cases like me but nine out of ten, they're all solider."

Castiel nodded to me saying I was right and Dean shook his head.

"You two going to gang on me often?"

"Depends if your idiot or not." I remarked earning a glare from him but I just smirked as I though I saw a ghost smile of Castiel again.

"Well, then, why didn't you fight?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

"Concerns? You seem to be perched on Alyssa's shoulder."

"No he's not." I shook my head. "Dean, how often has a miracle occurred for me? When I was in peril. Angels aren't always available."

"There were people getting torn to shreds down here!" Dean protested to me then turned to Castiel. "And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God." Castiel told him.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works…" I started but he gave me a look.

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick both your asses." He looked back at Castiel as he threw up his hand looking be giving up on making Dean understand. "So, Bobby and Alyssa were right…about the witnesses. This is some kind of a…sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

I looked over at him shocked. "She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean said and I looked down.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Castiel told us.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked and I looked up again.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door." Castiel started.

"Okay. Last one opens and…"

Castiel and I shared a look. I had spoken to him about Revelations. He told me about seals vaguely before. Even about a few. Now explains why. We both turned to him.

"Lucifer walks free." I answered.

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel reminded him. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in two thousand years?"

"To stop Lucifer." I said.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well…bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean sassed and I glared at him.

"They tried Dean. And there are other battles, other seals. Or did you just miss the part that there's sixty-six seals to break? Some they'll win, some they'll lose. This one they just happened to lose." I defended the angels standing up.

Dean just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Now Castiel got defensive as he stepped close to Dean. "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect." Dean looked a smidge scared. "I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Then Dean vanished and Castiel looked at me meeting my death glare.

"You throw my uncle in, I swear…"

"It was only a threat Alyssa." He cut me off. "I do not plan to."

"You better not. And while I'm angry at you about the subject of my family, you are in trouble for not telling me you pulled him out."

This time I knew it was really there, a smile.

"I know but perhaps that is a conversation for another time? I am invading your dreams after all."

I glared at him holding back my own smile. "Don't think you're getting off that easy. I'll see you around feathers."

He gave a small nod before leaving. We were getting closer to actual good byes. We were also getting closer to emotions and knowing what to say. Apocalypse on the horizon and twenty hunters dead aside, today was an ok day.


	5. Winchesters and Campbells

I laid wide awake in my bed. I had my own motel room from my family. My own set of privacy. I hated it.

We had been sharing a motel room since I appeared on the doorstep of their motel room! Now here I was laying wide awake after a vision trying to relax my nerves with no uncle or father to relax me like they use to. True, I had gotten use to relaxing myself the past four months but when my family was just a bit of dry wall away, it felt different.

I hissed then when my head pounded. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and massaging my temple. I relaxed my muscles to make sure the skips would vanish. I saw dad and Dean both a total wreck and Ruby watching the both of them. Then I saw a clock toll twelve. Howling followed.

Hell hounds.

I forced myself out before I could see too much. I wasn't going to watch my uncle die. I sat straight up breathing heavy as I held the sheets looking at my lap before looking up. I then screamed seeing a figure on my bed immediately going for my knife under my pillow but then relaxed then got pissed.

"Damn it Castiel! STOP THAT!" I yelled at him throwing the knife but he caught it easily. Same Castiel.

"Alyssa, relax." He told me holding the knife to me and I took it glaring at him.

"You broke into my room!"

Then the door burst open and Dean came in with his gun ready. Only Dean oddly though.

"Hey. Sorry for the scare." I waved my hand.

He relaxed looking pissed himself. "What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?"

"Listen to me. You two have to stop it." Castiel told us now standing up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

I never got a straight answer from this angel. Castiel put two fingers to both of our foreheads and I blacked out.

 ** _~W~_**

I blinked my eyes open and I quickly caught the bench in front of me that I was standing behind. I looked around confused then looked down seeing Dean sleeping on the said bench.

"Dean." I said hitting his shoulder.

He jumped awake before sitting up. "Where are we?"

"Sorry, Castiel's just as crypt to you as he is to me." I told him stretching now.

Dean looked around himself before taking out his cell phone. I heard a beeping noise and I looked over his shoulder seeing no signal. I took mine out seeing the same problem. Odd. Where did Castiel send us?

"Perfect." Dean muttered before putting his phone away.

"Diner." I pointed across the street. "Hopefully we can get some answers there."

He nodded getting up. I went beside him as we walked across the street and into the diner. We sat at the counter, Dean sitting next to a younger man while I saw on Dean's other side.

"Hey, where the hell are we?" Dean asked the man because it totally didn't seem odd at all.

"Jay Bird's Diner." The man answered.

"Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh…city and state."

"Lawrence, Kansas." The man answered confused as I felt a lump in my throat.

Dad and Dean were from Lawrence.

"Lawrence." Dean nodded exasperated .

"Hey, you okay buddy?" The man asked him

"My uncle and I are just on a small road trip." I smiled at the man coming up with the best lie I could. "Car broke down a few miles back though in the middle of the night. We're just tired and we didn't know exactly where we broke down."

The man nodded looking to understand. "Hey, uh, two coffees here, Reg."

"Okay, coming right up." Reg called back.

I looked around the diner confused. Was it like a throw back day in Lawrence? People all around were dressed in 1970s outfits. Then a thought struck me. I was going to kick an angel. Bigger problems though.

"Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" Dean asked and I whirled back to him seeing showing the man his cell phone.

"The USS Enterprise?" The man laughed as I let out a fake giggle as Dean put his phone away again looking confused.

"Dean." I whispered trying to explain it to him as Reg I suppose brought coffees over for us.

"Thanks." Dean nodded to him. "Nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?"

I wanted to step on his foot as he took a drink from his coffee and the man looked at us confused.

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" He asked.

After that Dean started to take in his surroundings. He saw what I did as I drank coffee quietly glancing at the newspaper the younger man picked up. The headline said "Nixon accepts resignation…" whatever but what concerned me most was the date. Monday, April 30, 1973. I put the coffee down putting a hand through my hair as Dean looked at me. I was about to explain when I straightened hearing two words.

"Hey, Winchester."

No one should know us already! Dean and I turned around seeing an older man come over but he didn't stop at Dean or me, he stopped at the younger man. Dean and I shared a look before staring at the younger man.

"Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?"

"Hey, Mr. D."

"I heard you were back."

"Yeah, a little while now."

"Good to have you home, John, damn good."

This man was truly my grandfather! I was sitting a few feet from my grandfather!

"Dad?" I heard Dean breath.

"Well, say hello to your old man for me." Mr. D. said.

"You got it, Mr. D." John told him as he walked off. Now John noticed us staring. I quickly snapped out of it when he did but Dean didn't. "Do we know each other?"

Dean was able to pull out of it now. "I guess not."

He got now to leave. "Take it easy you two. Good luck with that car."

"Yeah." I nodded to him keeping my eyes level to the counter.

He must think we were so strange. I now slightly knew what Marty felt like in Back to the Future. Once my grandfather was gone Dean stood up putting money on the counter following after him. I quickly followed after Dean taking everything as I did. It was an interesting trip so I might as well take in the sights. Once John turned a corner and we followed a few seconds after we stopped right in front of Castiel.

"What is this?" Dean questioned.

"What does it look like?" Castiel asked back.

"Is it real?"

"Very."

"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did we get here?"

I sighed. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but they can bend it on occasion. I told you before after you tied me up that they can send someone through time."

Castiel looked confused by the tying up part but put a straight face back on when Dean spoke.

"Well bend it back or tell us what the hell we're doing here!"

"I told you, you two have to stop it."

"Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my dad?"

There was a loud horn honk and Dean turned as I watched Castiel. He nodded to me before he left.

"Suppose to be a two way good bye feathers." I muttered.

Dean turned back around and huffed frustrated seeing Castiel gone. "Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!"

"I wonder myself sometimes. Let's go uncle." I told him grabbing his hand and dragging him down the sidewalk the way John went.

Both of us looked into shops and around on the other side of the street to see where he went having no luck for a minute until we saw him at a car dealership talking to a salesman. And right there, not but a few feet away from him, sat a beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. John wasn't looking at that though, he was looking a VW van.

Dean and I shared a look before going over and leaning on the Impala watching the two talk for a moment.

"A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I take off another two fifty?"

John stood there considering it before nodding. "Let's do it."

"I'll get the paperwork. " The salesman told him before walking off.

John walked to the front of the van looking it over as he ran a hand on the headlights.

"That's not the one you want." I spoke up now.

"You following me?" John asked us.

"Nah, just looking for a better car hopefully." I answered.

"That and we m never got to thank you for those cups of coffee this morning. We were a little out of it." Dean added on getting off the car while I still leaned on it.

"More than a little." He said.

"Let us repay the favor." I told him patting this hood of the Impala. "This is the one you want."

"Oh yeah, you – you know something about cars?" He asked me.

I nodded towards Dean. "Taught me everything he knows."

"Yeah…yeah, and my Dad taught me everything I know. And this – this is a great car."

I got off the car and popped the hood holding it up as Dean leaned in. He knew this car better than me. John actually joined him.

"Three twenty-seven four barrel, two hundred and seventy-five horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dean told him and John smiled.

"You know man, you're right."

I nodded towards the van. "Then what are you buying that thing for?"

"I kinda promised someone I would."

"Over a '67 Chevy?" Dean questioned. "I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's forty."

John considered it and I hoped to god he took it or I might be with my family in a van instead. Then he held out his hand to Dean.

"John Winchester. Thanks."

Dean took his hand shaking it. "Dean Van Halen – and thank you."

I closed the hood as John held out his hand to me. I shook it as well. "Alyssa Van Halen."

John now looked through the opened windows as we stood there watching him.

"We were in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?" Dean asked.

"No kidding." John smiled.

"I've been there before but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?"

"Don't start with the questions." I begged.

The way I see it, if John just got back over seas he's not a hunter. No hunter in their right mind goes over seas to fight a war, country in danger or not. Unless John was lying and fighting a _monster_ overseas, then John is no hunter.

"Nope." John told him.

"I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like…like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?"

"No."

"Dean." I hissed quietly.

He ignored me.

"No…There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?"

"Okay, mister! Stop it." John protested facing him now.

"Yeah, if only I knew what to stop." He muttered before speaking up. "Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay?"

John watched us, probably seeing if we were a threat before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

I nodded waving bye to him starting to walk as Dean patted the Impala before following me.

 ** _~W~_**

We stole a car, just a little bit. We thought maybe whatever it was must be after John. Maybe they knew a little something about the future themselves and wanted John. So we _borrowed_ a car and started tailing him. It wasn't long until John stopped in front of a house. Dean and I watched from our seats as a woman came running out of it as John leaned against his car.

The woman looked confused by the car as we watched. I was thinking through the options of who she might be when I heard the name as John enthused to her about the car. Mary…

"Mom." Dean mumbled.

"She's beautiful." I mumbled. "My grandmother is really beautiful."

They didn't talk about her much because of yellow eyes and the pain it caused them but I never imagined her so beautiful and full of happiness. It wasn't long again when the two of them left in the Impala and Dean drove following them quickly but kept his distance properly.

They stopped at a diner and we both stood outside watching them from a window. They both seemed so happy. It was wonderful.

"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe." Dean muttered.

"Wow you're just begging to go to hell…again." I told him.

He chuckled putting a hand on my shoulder. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

We stood there still watching when Mary got up to do something. John pulled something out but I couldn't quite tell what it was. We kept waiting when I heard a noise behind thinking it was an animal before I heard a voice.

"Why are you following us?"

Dean and I both whirled around to see Mary right behind us. She went for Dean first and kneeing him in very _friendly_ spot. Then she went for me throwing punches but I ducked when she threw to different swings then caught her foot when she went to kicked me. I pushed her away not wanting to hurt my own grandmother.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her.

She went for me again but this time I caught her arms.

"You two have been trailing us since my house."

"We don't know what you're talking about –" I started but she saw right through it.

"Really?"

She went to knee me in the stomach but I had enough strength to hold her arms then catch her knee before it hit my gut.

"Sorry." I said before quickly pinning her arms behind her then pushing her again the wall. "Ok, now how about we talk about this, huh?"

"Let me go!" She struggled against my hold as Dean got up groaning as he used the wall to support himself.

"You good?" I questioned Dean.

He held up a finger telling me give him a minute as Mary broke her hold but I quickly recovered putting her hands up closet to her head and apart against the wall. She still struggled as I thought this was a lovely reunion and also no wrath compared to thy mother's scorn but then my focus shifted. I noticed the bracelet she was wearing and I slowly let go of her.

"Are you a hunter?" I asked as she looked surprised I let her go.

She looked between us as Dean quickly recovered hearing those words from my mother.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alyssa. This is my uncle, Dean." I told her. "We're hunters too. Demons, werewolves, ghosts. Whole nine yards."

She looked between us looking spooked but hey, she wasn't attacking us. So at least we had the trust of our grandmother, who I never knew was a hunter.

 ** _~W~_**

We were waiting for John to leave outside of Mary's hiding in the shadows. She asked us to meet her back here once she was done with John. We waited for a few minutes before I spoke.

"You know she was a hunter?"

"No. I didn't." He shook his head. "I always just figured dad was the one with hunter training."

We both went silent before I smirked. "You got your ass kicked by your mother."

"Shut up." He smiled.

"Almost as bad as me kicking your ass."

He shoved me when we both heard a car engine. We glanced seeing John and Mary in the Impala wrapping up before Mary got out and John drove away. Now we stepped out.

"Dean and Alyssa, right?" She asked as we came over. "I'm not sure you should come in."

"You can trust us." Dean told her quickly. I think he was just excited to talk to his mother, which I can't blame him for. I wanted to talk to my own mother. "I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're – we're practically family. "

"Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um…"

"Oh, I gotta meet him." Dean nodded.

"You've heard of him? " Mary questioned.

I smiled. "Clearly not enough."

Well she let us inside, then we stood in front of her dad and well, when Mary said we were hunters, he looked no where close to thrilled.

"So, you're hunters?" He glanced at Dean first. "Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean smirked.

Mary smiled next to him as I added on. "And the sunlight only slows them down. That doesn't kill them either. Dead man's blood helps to get them down too."

My great grandfather nodded.

"So, did we pass your test?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Now get out of my house." He demanded.

"Dad!" Mary protested.

He ignored her. "I don't trust other hunters, Dean, Alyssa, don't want their help, don't want them around my family."

"We understand sir. Dean here's my uncle. My father is covering up a few things with a werewolf case we got done a few states back." I lied.

He looked at me trying to catch a lie but couldn't though it still didn't help sway the vote. Then a woman came out setting up a table and called over scolding him.

"Knock it off, Samuel."

"They're hunters." Samuel protested as I tried not to smile now knowing where dad got his name from.

She walked over to us. "Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starving. " We answered trying not to smirk.

"Good." She shook Dean's hand then mine. "I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up."

I held in my laughter and giggles. Deanna and Samuel? This was awesome.

"Samuel and Deanna?" Dean asked Mary realizing what I did.

Mary nodded smiling still.

"Really?" Dean muttered looking at me.

"You got a girl's name." I giggled where we could only hear.

He hummed before we went to have a homemade meal, something we haven't had in a while.

"First time in Lawrence, Dean and Alyssa?"

I shook my head.

"I have but, well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed…I think." He added the last part quieter.

"You working a job?" Samuel asked us.

"Yeah." I answered as Dean answered at the same time with: "Maybe."

We looked at each other before looking back at the table of people.

"What's that mean?" Samuel questioned.

"I told you we know what you mean." I said taking a drink. "It means Dean doesn't trust other hunters either, Samuel."

"Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?" Mary changed the subject.

"Mmm, we thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, we don't think that anymore." Dean told him.

"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna smiled obviously a big joke. John would show them in a few years…sadly.

Then I heard Samuel sigh. I knew that sigh from my father. That's when he doesn't like a decision of mine. It's rare to hear, but I've heard it.

"I saw that." Mary told him now.

"What?" Samuel questioned trying to look innocent about it.

"That sour lemon look."

"Now hold on, John's a really, really nice…naive civilian."

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" She nodded to Dean. I hummed under my breath saying no way as Dean was a flirt.

"What? No, no. No." Dean said shaking his head trying to help his father get with his mother so we could all, I don't know, be born!

"Mary, of course not, it's just that I –" Samuel tried to revise himself.

"That's enough, both of you, we have company."

Everyone went quiet. Common topic I supposed.

"So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?" I asked trying to get our minds off that topic.

"Might be." He answered.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm." Marry huffed at her father's behavior.

Samuel gave Mary a look as I thought confused. I knew that name but this was the first time I stepped foot in Lawerence.

"Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean cleared his throat knowing the name too.

"Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over."

"That kind of thing happens." Dean said.

"So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?"

I nodded to that. "Demonic omens?"

"That's what I gotta find out." He told me not as aggressive as before.

"What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web…of information that you have assembled." Dean corrected himself and I shook my head slightly.

"Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna informed us.

"By mail?" Dean asked and I wanted to face palm. I don't think he gets it's the 1970s.

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel actually joked.

I gave a convincing smile as Mary and Dean laughed.

"You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick." Dean tried to convince him.

"What part of "we work alone" do you not understand, son?"

After we finished dinner, and Samuel oh so kindly asked us to leave, we walked to the car. I put my hands in my jacket pockets as Dean pulled out the keys.

"We're going to try and one up him aren't we?" I asked him not even needing to look at him.

"Oh yeah." He chuckled.

Time for a bit of family hunting.


	6. His Yes

I adjusted the collar of my outfit as I followed Dean out of the car.

"I've never one on one hunted with you. This is a new change." I told Dean as he was in his priest outfit.

"There's nothing new or special about it." He said before knocking on the door.

We made quick work of the place. Dean talked with the new widow while I talked with the son. Both the son and I went outside to talk as he seemed uncomfortable inside, which lead me to a few conclusions, and I was slowly narrowing it down to one. Then I saw a truck come up, containing Mary and Samuel. I kept my back to them as I kept talking gently to the boy trying to get him to tell me what exactly happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked seeing Mary.

"Charlie, this is my sister Mary. Now neither of us are going to say anything bad about what happened, so why don't you tell us everything?"

Charlie looked between us before sighing. He told us everything. How his father was a mean drunk, that he would hurt his mother, that he would hurt him. Then a stranger came by and asked him if he wanted the beatings to stop. That's when Dean joined us as I finally narrowed it down.

"Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told us?" Mary asked him motioning to Dean.

He looked at Dean before speaking. "Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with mom."

"And that's when the stranger came?" I asked making sure I was right.

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago."

"Saying what?" Dean questioned.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, dad's dead. Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie." Mary assured him as I nodded before continuing on. "Did the stranger want something in return?"

"He didn't want anything."

"Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" Dean pressed.

"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then."

And I was right.

"Something like what?" Dean asked hoping the kid knew something.

"I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts." He said slightly frustrated.

Mary took Dean's arm and lead him away a few steps and I followed them over crossing my arms.

"What do you think?" Mary asked us.

"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." I muttered.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Dean agreed.

Now the three of us went back to him as Mary talked first. "Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?"

"Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"There was one thing."

"What?" Dean questioned.

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and…for a moment I coulda sworn –"

"What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" Dean cut him off.

"No, they were yellow." I went as stiff as a board gripping my arms tightly. "Pale yellow."

Dean looked at Mary as I felt slightly faint. The demon that started it all, was here and now kicking up trouble. This was something we _had_ to stop.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean drove back to the Campbell's and I sat in the passenger's seat fiddling with my bracelet. Yellow eyes, Azazel I've heard as his proper title, is one bad mother. Was for us as Dean had killed him, I saw him do it that night but visions for many years when I was little showed me how bad he was.

"Dean." I whispered.

He glanced at me then the road. "Yeah kid?"

"Do you think he killed my mom?"

He was silent as he took my shoulder squeezing it reassuringly. "I don't know kid. Your mom is a mystery to Sammy and me. The only thing we know is she gave you to us for a reason, to protect you and raise you. We've not done the best job, but we've tried."

"You've done ok." I smiled then it left as I sighed while he put his hand back on the wheel. "She…she knew about demons."

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"I heard you guys talking about the newspaper article Ash found." I muttered playing with my hands.

Dean thought for a moment then nodded remembering. "Man, I didn't even remember that thing. After this, I promise we'll finally look into it. See what your mom was talk about alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, ok. But…what about the seals?"

"We'll leave the seals to the angels." Dean scoffed. "I'm more concerned about my niece." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Now he got a slightly serious tone to his voice. "Now, what do you know about our old _friend_?"

I threw my head back looking at the ceiling before taking a deep breath. "Too much." Then I explained what I had seen about the demon.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean slammed a map down on the dining room table as I stood crossed armed next to him, my face hard..

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through?" Samuel suggested to us.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told him

"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes."

Dean stood up straight and looked at him. "Yeah, well, we have. This thing killed our family."

"Just calm down, son."

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked stepping beside Dean in front of Samuel as well. "You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe." I turned looking back at the map.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here." Samuel disagreed.

"Sam's right, Dean, Alyssa, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." Deanna agreed with him.

"We know what this thing is!" Dean protested. "And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do."

" _We're_ gonna kill it." I corrected him.

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel questioned.

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. _The_ Colt." Dean explained tapping on the map.

"Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story." Samuel told us not believing a word we said.

"Well, it's real." Dean said.

Samuel looked at Deanna then us again still looking skeptical.

"Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?"

"Yeah, maybe we do." I smirked going into Dean's jacket and taking out my grandfather's journal.

I memorized it back in the starting days of my training to be a hunter. I put it down with the names and dates.

"What's this?" Samuel asked coming over.

"It's a list." I told him.

"Of what?"

"My dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon: who, where and when." Dean said this time.

"Why?"

"'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom."

I pointed to one name remembering why it was familiar. "Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your dad's list?"

"Uh…my grandfather could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night."

"Liddy Walsh?" Samuel asked.

"Haleyville, that's close." I mumbled.

"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but…"

I flipped through the pages a bit looking at the map as I did stopping when I realized no one was talking. I looked up to see Samuel and Deanna looking at us like we were crazy.

"We know you guys think we're crazy." I said.

"You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, Alyssa, but yeah, you're both crazy."

"Yeah, maybe," I shrugged, "but we know where this bastard's gonna be, and we're gonna stop it, once and for all."

Dean picked up his dad's journal and jacket before the two of walked away. Dean slowed down slightly though. I looked at him seeing him look towards a room.

"I'm uh…I'm going to talk to mom." He whispered to me.

I nodded. "Good luck."

I left him to talk with her as I leaned on the car. Dean didn't have his mom any more than I did. I knew if I could talk to my mom, Dean would let me talk to her alone. I was giving Dean the same respect. He earned it after all these years. If dad was here, I would do the same for him too. All of us just needed that one chance to talk to our mothers, just one last time.

Dean came out after a few minutes looking slightly broken but just got in the car without a word about it. Dean bottled his feelings and hid it away, he wasn't going to talk about it any time soon, but I knew what he must be thinking.

"Colorado is a bit away so I'm going to nap." I told him getting in the back.

"Alright." He nodded starting up the car.

I watched him before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Dean."

"We'll stop it." He said starting to drive. "We'll do it."

I nodded as I laid in the backseat closing my eyes gripping onto my bracelet. Without yellow eyes, dad wouldn't hunt, and if dad didn't hunt, he just went to Stanford and stayed marrying Jessica and if dad married Jessica…

I drifted to sleep knowing if we did stop it, it would be the last one I would wake up from.

 ** _~W~_**

Wind blew through the clearing, flowers putting pollen through the air as trees around the clearing creaked. I looked around before sitting down then laying back looking at the sky.

"I like it." I said.

"I knew you would." Castiel told me sitting next to me.

"Is there a reason I'm getting my dreams controlled by an angel and oh yeah, he's invading him like he shouldn't be?" I questioned turning to him.

"You know if you stop the demon you won't be born?"

I was silent looking up at the sky again. Both of us stayed in pure silence before I pointed at a cloud.

"Castiel, tell me what you see."

"I don't…"

"Go with it."

He sighed looking up. "A cloud."

"And now." I pointed at the sun.

"The sun. Alyssa, I know these things."

"What happens when there's a lot of clouds?" I ignored him.

He looked confused but answered. "It blocks the sun and tends to rain if there is enough water in the air."

"And once they disperse?"

"The sun comes out."

"I'm one cloud Castiel in a crowd of clouds. If I'm the one blocking the sun and I disperse, the sun comes out. Something bright comes out if I'm not around."

He was silent as he looked at the sky. Now I pulled on his coat sleeve and he looked at me confused again.

"Lay down with me." I said. "And don't ask, just do."

He laid down next to me and both of us watched the sky for the moment until he spoke again. "You know if you don't live, all the people you saved, they'll die."

A lump formed in my throat as I nodded. "I know."

"And you don't care?"

"I care…you know I care." I mumbled looking at him seeing he had turned his body to watch me. "But I…it's my family. What else am I suppose to do? Let my grandmother die, let my father and uncle motherless and start hunting when they hate it?" Tears formed in my eyes. "I don't know what to do. But if…if it makes my family happy I've got to do it right?"

He put his hand on my arm silent again thinking about his next words like always.

"What about your happiness Alyssa? Where's your happiness in all of this?"

I held back a sob. "The knowledge is my happiness. The knowledge to know Azazel will be dead and others will live without their abilities. The devil's gate won't open. Dad won't die. Dean won't sell his soul and go to hell. They can grow up with a mother and a father…happily ever after…without me…"

I sat up now, hugging my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. He sat up with me watching my movements carefully.

"Castiel…what am I suppose to do?" I whispered. "I don't want to die…but I want my family to be happy."

"I can't tell you how to decide your path." He told me without hesitation. "Only to help you protect you down it. Even then I can't protect you from everything."

"Because your father gave us free will." I mumbled.

I held back tears as I closed my eyes. After a minute of silence I though maybe he left but then I felt his hand again. His hand took one of mine, his other holding onto it as well.

"I know it all seems difficult for you but it is your own choice and that's a gift for humans. I'm a solider. I follow orders. You don't have to. The decision is your own Alyssa."

I looked up at him as he had a neutral face but watched me curious and I swore I saw concern.

"You told us to stop it." I muttered.

"And you can ignore me. Your uncle tends to."

I smiled a little and Castiel actually had one as well, small but there. I then looked across the field squeezing onto his hand.

"I don't want to die…" I whispered before looking at him. "Please don't let me die."

"It's my job."

That immediately sent my mind to work. Castiel was my guardian, why'd he send us back to undo an event that could kill me when he worked so hard to save me?

"There's no way to stop it is there?" I asked.

He looked at me then the sky. "I forget how intelligent you are sometimes."

"Just good at putting together pieces." I mumbled feeling conflicted emotions about me not being able to die and not being able to save my grandparents.

"No, there isn't. Time is fluent."

"Then why tell us to stop it?"

"On this journey, you'll learn about things we know, that you don't. Questions you keep asking me."

"The questions that involve me not using something." I looked at him getting on the nose. "You know I can't help it."

"And I understand but it's not just because of you that you are learning these things."

I scrunched up my eyebrows confused thinking for a moment before turning to him.

"Dad."

He didn't reply which always meant yes, then came the next part. Bailing.

"You should go back to Dean. He is in a bit of trouble."

"Castiel, tell me what's going on." I demanded.

He avoided my look. "I have orders."

"He's my father."

Everything was silent until he disappeared.

"Damn it!" I swore before closing my eyes allowing myself to wake.

 ** _~W~_**

I sat up in the backseat rubbing my eyes as I didn't see Dean in the front seat as the car was parked outside a cabin. I got out looking towards the cabin seeing Dean through a window breaking into a safe, but that wasn't all I saw.

"Damn it." I whispered taking out my gun before running quietly towards the door.

I opened it quietly and slowly as I peered inside seeing the man with a rifle. He, I assumed, must be Daniel Elkins.

"Hold it right there, friend. Drop the gun, be on your way." He told Dean.

I cocked my own gun pointing at Elkins and he glanced at me still keeping his eye on Dean, who had the Colt raised as well.

"Can't do it, Daniel." I told him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hunters, just like yourself." Dean answered him.

"Thieves more like it."

"We just need it for a few days." I said.

"Not happening,"

"Look, we have a chance to save my family's lives." My heart panged with guilt. I knew we couldn't be Dean still had all the hope in the world. "My family. But I need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop me? Kill me."

Dean lowered the Colt and gave me a look and I lowered my gun as well. Dean slowly made his way to me at the door, Elkins and him circling as he still had his rifle raised. Soon Dean was next to me and Daniel watched us before lowering the rifle.

"There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells." I explained.

"Never heard of them."

"That's where she'll be." Dean nodded.

Daniel nodded back before Dean and I both left. I wanted to tell Dean that we couldn't stop it. There as no hope to, but Castiel said this would lead to some things about my father. I didn't know exactly what, but I had to find out as it also involved me too.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean never relaxed on the gas pedal. We were ripping down the road at the highest speed he could get the old car to go until he screeched it to a halt outside the house. The only thing was…

"What the hell are they doing here?" I asked seeing the Campbells truck.

Dean quickly started to get out at seeing the truck but barked one command as he did, "Stay here!"

"What?! Fuck no!" I shouted starting to followed.

He gave me a pointed look as he pulled the Colt out. "Alyssa, this demon took you once, I'm not letting him take you again. So stay here!"

I groaned as he ran to the house. I stayed where I was hearing shouts and one long screamed not having to wait long until Dean and Mary came out. I got out now as I went over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Demon got away." Dean told me.

I looked at Mary to elaborate.

"Liddy was a friend of mine." Mary explained. "We came to stop it from hurting her but we couldn't. It left once Dean came in with the gun."

"Did he say anything to you?" Dean questioned now.

"Just that he liked me." She answered.

"Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean pressed.

"I told you, just that he liked me." Now Mary looked at us slightly fearful. "What did he mean by that?"

"I wish I knew." I thought.

"Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine." Samuel told us walking over before looking at Mary. "Are you okay?"

"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" She begged sounding extremely broken before walking to the truck leaving us in the yard.

"Nice job in there." Samuel told Dean.

"I missed the shot." Dean said.

"Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you." He looked at me. "Both of you."

Dean looked at him as I nodded. Now Dean looked at Mary then Samuel again. He was obviously very upset.

"We need to talk alone." Dean told him before walking off and I quickly followed.

Guilt was hard on me as I knew this was impossible to stop and Dean was on a war path to stop it but I knew Castiel wouldn't like it any better if I told Dean because I knew we had to know this information if the angels wanted us to go back in time.

 ** _~W~_**

We got back to the Campbells place, Mary leaving the three of us – Samuel, Dean, and I – alone.

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies." Dean told Samuel flat out, who was sitting at a table while I leaned against a wall and Dean looked out the window expecting the demon to just roll down the street.

"What? How do you know that?" Samuel asked slightly panicked.

Dean pulled out John's journal. "We just do, okay?"

"When?" He pressed.

"I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me."

"So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?" Samuel questioned.

Dean slowed down now looking at Samuel. "No. Alright, listen to me." He sat at the table as I knew he was about to do something stupidly crazy. "Now, this is gonna sound a little…actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy."

"Okay." Samuel nodded.

"Mary is my mother." Oh yeah, stupidly crazy.

"Dean." I warned.

"Excuse me?" Samuel asked.

"And I am your grandson, she's," he pointed at me, "is your great granddaughter and I know what the hell I'm talking about."

Samuel looked at both of us in disbelief.

"You wanna run that by me again, son?" Samuel said looking at Dean.

"Our real names are Dean and Alyssa Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester."

"I don't have to listen to this." Samuel shook his head.

"Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and I think that this – what happened tonight – I think this is the moment that he caught her scent." Dean went on ignoring him. "Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please."

Samuel still watched him in utter disbelief looking at me but I didn't say a word as I shrugged.

"How did we know about the Colt? Huh?" Dean listed evidence now. "How did we know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? We're not making this up, Samuel."

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you – I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you."

"Thank you." Dean said.

"I mean, how do we find this bastard?" Samuel asked as I scrunched up my eyebrows. No one would ever believe another person that easy but I guess we were all hunters.

"Right here, the list." Dean told him opening the journal again.

"And with the Colt?" Samuel went on.

Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket and put it on the table. "Yeah."

Samuel stared at him for a moment. "Here, let me see it."

Dean hesitated and then moved it further away from Samuel. "Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it."

"I'm your grandfather."

"Nothing personal." I muttered getting off the wall now.

Something didn't settle right. Something was off.

"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill."

I went as straight and stiff as a pole as Samuel's eyes turned yellow. Azazel possessed him. He raised his hand and the chair that Dean was sitting in flew back and slammed against the wall. Azazel turned to me trying to fling me as well but I stayed still.

I acquired the power two months ago. I didn't know how I got it but I got it. A demon had tried to fling me but they were unable to. Azazel looked mildly impressed.

"Now what do we have here." He said stepping forward but I took one back glaring at him.

"Stay away from me."

I glanced at Dean seeming him just as shocked before I looked at Azazel again.

"Future boy and girl, huh?" He took another step to me but I kept moving back towards Dean. "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places." He looked at Dean. "So, I kill your mommy? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?"

"Oh, I came here to kill you." Dean nodded as I gave a stern nod in agreement my chest clenching as well.

"Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your mommy, are you…are you one of my psychic kids?"

Azazel went towards Dean instead, oddly sniffing him as I clenched my hands.

"No, not you." He looked at me then Dean. "Maybe you got a sis. Or a bro. They did a little magic of their own conjured her up." I growled quietly and Azazel smirked looking at me. "That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making." I said. "You don't want these people's souls."

He stood away from Dean looking at me. "No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like his mommy."

"Why her? Why any of them?" I questioned.

"Because they're strong." I noticed Deanna as he kept talking as I decided to run distraction. "They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little master race – they're ideal breeders." I felt myself gag slightly. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite."

Dean started to move behind him as he looked absolutely furious as I kept a hard face. Azazel kept watching me though as I saw Deanna still moving forward.

"So why make the deals?" I asked.

"I need permission. I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the – the red tape will drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. 'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your parent?" He smirked. "And you to start what mommy or daddy already gave you. I'm gonna stand over your cribs and I'm gonna bleed into your mouths. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong. Just enough to even stop my powers from working on you."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I had demon blood in me?! From him and from my father. I had to keep him talking though so throwing up wasn't the best right now.

"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" I snapped.

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid." He rolled his eyes.

"And game? What end game?" I asked confused now.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you." Dean cut in.

"Right. Now that, I'd like to see." He said looking at him.

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you."

Azazel turned completely to him and watched him before laughing, "So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right?" I looked at Deanna while his back was turned and nodded towards the Colt. She got the hint moving towards it. "Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." I looked over just as Azazel took out a knife. "Your Grandpappy."

Azazel held the knife to Samuel's stomach, then stabbed him. I gasped as Deanna screamed. "No!"

Azazel looked at her as she lunged for the gun only to get flung back across the table. Azazel went over to her as I stood there with no weapon, Azazel in front of the only useful one I had. Though when he was a distance away I leapt for the gun running towards the kitchen as I heard a snap of bones rushing in to see him disappear an Deanna dead.

Now was the moment as I doubled over dropping the gun.

"Kid!" Dean shouted running in. "Alyssa."

I heaved for a moment before hurled on the floor. "Oh god. Oh god why?"

Dean put a hand on my back as he picked up the Colt.

"Kid, come on. Mary's still out there." He urged me.

"Go." I coughed feeling another wave coming. "I'm…I'm not going any where."

He stood there for a moment. "We're talking about this after." He told before running off.

I hurled again feeling weak as I leaned on the counter. Demon blood…I had demon blood pumping through my veins only because dad gave it to me. He had it too. That's why I had visions, I could control dreams, I couldn't be thrown by demons, and…and everything else that was unexplainable. I knew now this is what Castiel wanted me to know.

"Castiel!" I called before throwing up again, thinking my body believed it could get rid of everything wrong inside me if I threw up enough.

I felt a hand on my back as I felt tears running down my cheeks now. I had something so purely evil inside me. What did that mean for me though? I felt Castiel bring one hand to my forehead pressing two fingers on it and I blacked out for a moment.

 ** _~W~_**

I gasped awake on my motel bed gripping onto my shirt before looking up to see Castiel leaning on a dresser. Tears started to stream down my face.

"Azazel, he was telling the truth wasn't he?" He looked down and I put my hands on my stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

He came over now putting a hand on my head. "Relax Alyssa."

"Relax?! How the fuck does one relax when they know they have demon blood in them?!" I shouted looking at him.

He wasn't shocked or frightened just neutral about my shout. I stood up sighing frustrated. I paced the room trying think through all that happened, Castiel just watching me. Then aggravation and anger ran free as I knew Azazel was to blame like he was for everything else.

I slammed my fist into the wall then cried out in pain and in anger. Castiel was there in the next moment taking my hand and healing it as it was bleeding and probably had been broken.

"You must relax Alyssa."

"This is worse than death Castiel. I have something so evil inside me." I told him. "I can't even begin to learn how to live with it."

"You knew you had powers."

"But I didn't know where I got them from! I got it from dad and Azazel he…he start it or whatever!" Another dark realization hit me. "Castiel, who made the deal to let him to me?"

He didn't speak.

"Castiel!" I shouted and this time he flinched slightly.

"I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't! You're my guardian and I have every damn right to know!"

He was silent looked away from me before sighing. "Your mother."

I stood there stiff before turning from him tempted to hit the wall again. That's why she was screaming demons were going to take me because she made a deal. I opted for kicking the wall still hissing slightly but not as bad when I punched the wall. All the sudden the door opened and in came Dean.

He looked between Castiel and me before coming and closing the door.

"We couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel told him now.

Dean came in more. "What?"

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?"

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Castiel looked at me then back at Dean. I gripped my arms keeping my anger and my fear down.

"Where's dad?" I asked Dean now.

Dad hadn't shown up when I screamed. Dad hadn't gone to the past with us. He didn't show up now. Where the hell is he? Dean seemed to realize all of this too.

"Where's Sam?" Dean repeated to Castiel.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. We know what was given to Alyssa. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded

"425 Waterman." He said flat out. This couldn't be good.

Dean grabbed his things quickly as I grabbed my jacket as well looking at Castiel questioningly.

"You brother, and father, is headed down a dangerous road, Dean and Alyssa, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

I looked at him wide eyed and he gave me a slightly sorry.

"We'll stop it." Dean told him sternly before grabbing my hand and dragging my hand.

I watched Castiel putting a hand on my head and he tilted his head before disappearing. Castiel's silent yes…


	7. Lies

Dean was tearing down the road as I had the map out of my bag instructing him where to go. As we had to go down a few mile stretch, Dean glanced at me then in front of us.

"How long have you been able to do that? Not get thrown around by demons?"

"Two months." I muttered looking at my hands.

"And you didn't tell us?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "We've been kind of busy Dean. With angels and witnesses and you guys being alive. I was a bit broken up Dean. I first of all didn't know how to tell you and second honestly forgot about it."

He glanced at me again and he knew I had a reason after everything that happened. "What else can you do?"

"Visions and I can control my dreams. Not on will really, just when I want it to and it just does. None of my powers are on will."

"That it?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you when I develop more but it's pure random. I guess that's what I get for having demon blood in me." Now he put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently in reassurance. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Dean, does this make me evil?"

"Never!" He exclaimed. "Alyssa Mary Winchester. Never think you are evil. This is just something in you that you're even using for good right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then your not evil. You're not."

Though I couldn't help but wonder what that made dad. Castiel's warning replayed in my head. The silent yes he gave me. Castiel always told me never to use my powers and now I knew why. Also, right now Dean looked pissed off. He didn't like the thought about dad being on a dangerous road or probably the thought of demon blood in us.

I looked at my bag at my feet. I went in pulling Hope out slightly looking at the toy before putting it in. Dad better not be doing something bad. He couldn't be.

Soon we came to 425 Waterman and we got out going towards the building but Dean put a hand pointing to the window. I nodded and we both went over peaking. What I saw…well I didn't know what I saw. We got there soon enough to see dad and…I think the chick from the motel standing in front of a demon tied to a chair with a devil's trap above it. After a moment dad brought his hand up and black smoke – demon smoke – started coming out of it's mouth.

I was shocked to say the least. Dad use to never have anything more advanced then visions, I didn't either for the longest period of time. All the sudden he was pulling demons out of bodies? Visions alone killed me, how was he doing this? It seemed pretty hardcore.

"Come on." Dean muttered once it was over.

He took my arm pulling me towards the door. Both of us walked in the door as dad got the man up.

"So…Anything you wanna tell us, Sam?" Dean asked as we walked side by side.

"Dean, Alyssa, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Dad started but Dean cut him off as I stopped a few steps behind them.

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

All three of us looked towards the woman. Looking at her now I knew she was the one from the hotel. Dad had been hiding a lot from us.

"It's good to see you again, Dean. Alyssa."

I watched her before my face hardened walking forward next to Dean again.

"Ruby?" She smiled a little as I turned towards dad. "Is that Ruby?"

Dad didn't respond as he looked very guilty now. I looked at Dean who was watching Ruby until he jumped her, shoving her up against a wall. Dean pulled out her knife and raised it about to strike but all the sudden dad jumped in holding Dean back and defending Ruby!

"Don't!" Dad shouted.

Dad managed to get the knife and Dean threw him against a wall as Ruby then threw Dean against a wall. I growled quietly before swiping the knife from dad surprising him as I went right for her but she caught my hand slamming me against another wall putting me in a choke hold and keeping my hand with the knife where it was. We watched each others eyes glaring at the other.

"Ruby! Stop it!" I heard dad demand.

She stared at me another moment before she finally let me go. I gripped onto the knife but dad took it from m. This time I glared at him before turning my eyes back to her.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" I snapped. I never liked her.

She didn't respond but I could see in her eyes she just wanted to hit me.

"Ruby." Dad tried to call her attention. "Ruby." She looked away from me and at him now. "He's hurt." He nodded to the once possessed man. "Go."

She gave me one more look, then Dean as well before going over to the man and helping him stand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked her.

"The ER…unless you want to go another round first." She retorted.

Dean nor I said anything before she walked out with the man. The two of us looked at dad watching him. He was working with Ruby. Ruby! He was using his very high level powers and working with her. This didn't spell good in any way or form.

"Dean, Alyssa." Dean walked towards the door. I looked at dad and he gave me a begging look but I followed Dean. "Dean! Alyssa!"

We didn't look back though. I had believed dad was dead for four months. He said he was hunting down Lilith, but who was with him the entire time and what he did made it worse. Sure, I had my set of psychic powers but, this was some new level stuff. This was Eva kind of stuff. That gave me no comfort.

Dean and I got in the Impala and I pulled my legs up hugging onto them as Dean drove away. Both of us silent as he drove mindlessly. I didn't know what to think of my father, one the biggest role models of my life.

"What you think over there kid?" Dean asked after a while.

I looked at him then down at my feet. "Who dad is."

"Come here."

He put an arm behind the seat and I scooted over resting my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my shoulder sighing.

"I don't know what's up with Sam. Working with a demon…leaving you alone…" He shook his head. "There was a time I would have told someone bullshit if they told me Sam would leave you alone for any reason."

"I would have said the same thing." I muttered.

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok kid. Bobby, me, we won't leave you. Not without a reason. Not without telling you the truth."

"It's Ruby." I insisted. "She's been bad since the jump. If dad would just let us kill the bitch…"

"Ruby." Dean scoffed in agreement. "And, don't take this wrong why kid, you're not using your freaky stuff either right?"

"Not on purpose. Never actually on purpose."

"What's that mean?"

"The only one I really have sort of any control over is my dreams. I don't get a say so what shows up but if my body wants it to change it does. That's about it. The only time I can't control it in any way is when I get the visions and I can't help those even if I tried."

Dean nodded. I knew this psychic stuff always freaked him out. Hell, we hunted things with half the powers we probably have. I didn't blame Dean, I didn't feel bad about it. I felt like a freak, a monster if you must now knowing how I got these powers. But dad…I needed a lot of hope for him. Hope that he would come back to us.

"If he wants to hunt with Ruby, fine." Dean said now. "We'll let him. You and me kid, we'll hunt on our own."

I thought then sighed nodding. "Yeah."

He wanted to hunt with the blacked eyed bitch and leave me alone, fine. Let him.

I glanced at my bag. There was that small glimmer of hope. There always was.

Hope, she was that anchor for it, but that anchor was sinking fast.

 **~W~**

After a while Dean finally pulled up to the motel and both of us went in. Dad got up but we just walked past him to our stuff. Luckily mine was already packed so I just picked up my other bag as my backpack was on my back looking at the ground waiting for Dean.

"Dean, Alyssa, what are you doing?" Neither of us spoke. "What, are you, are you both leaving?"

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean told him.

Dean finished packing and went for the door. I followed him, dad doing the same as me to stop us.

"Hold on. Dean, Alyssa, come on."

All the sudden Dean whirled around and went straight at dad and punched him right in the face. Dad wound up getting all the way turned around as Dean just stood there stone faced and I looked at him utterly shocked. Dad turned back around bleeding slightly.

"You satisfied?" He asked him.

Dean hit him again before throwing his bag onto the ground and I put mine on the table. Dad faced us again wiping the blood from his lip.

"I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

That stung a little bit for me. I had powers too but I knew he was just talking to dad.

"I'm just exorcising demons." Dad protested.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled then calmed slightly. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it."

Dean grabbed hold of him and pushed him backwards. "What else can you do?!"

"I told you!"

Dean shook his head. "And we have every reason in the world to believe that."

He turned away from him as I stood there silent watching the exchange. This was an argument I never really experienced with either of them, and I just didn't know what to do.

"Look, I should have said something. I'm sorry, Dean." He looked at me. "Alyssa. I am. But try to see the other side here."

Dean looked towards him again.

"The other side?" he questioned.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people."

"Use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby want you to think?" I muttered stepping in now.

Dean looked at me then dad nodding. "Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dad shook his head clearly upset. "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far."

I saw Dean's smile as he walked towards a wall, then he hit a lamp. I let out a quick shriek as I jumped back to avoid it as Dean was extremely pissed.

"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know…I would wanna hunt you." He pointed at me. "Alyssa, would want to hunt you." Dad's eyes looked tearful as he nodded looking down for a moment as Dean went on. "And so would other hunters."

Dad looked up at him.

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you."

I broke there. I stepped in front of Dean standing tall as I stared into my father's eyes.

"But where was I?" I hissed but he didn't speak as he watched me. "I was here! I was here hunting with Jo and grieving for your death! And I find out you've been alive?!" I turned my back to him running my hands through my hair. "But I guess you wouldn't know. You were too busy with that black eyed bitch." I looked at him again tears falling down my cheeks. "I tried to sell my SOUL for you! But all this time you're fucking around with a demon! A demon! You want to know what I can do?! I can resist demon's powers! I can have visions! I can change my dreams! I can talk and hear fucking angels! But you wouldn't know that because you fucked off this whole time while an angel had to make sure I didn't throw my soul away!"

I took a deep breath. "But hey. Having fun with Ruby? No, I'm sorry, that's just fucking awesome." I turned from him. "Let your daughter grieve for you while she doesn't have to." I pulled my backpack off as I talked. "Let her go insane and kill monsters none stop. Make sure an angel has to save her because she has the hope she can save her family." I looked at him as I held the stuffed moose seeing his shocked and guilty face. "You can shove your excuses up your lily white ass Sam Winchester." I threw the toy at him and he caught it. "Because I'm done with you. Using those powers, it's liking playing with fire. Castiel warned me not to use them."

"What?" He breathed surprised.

"Yeah, he warned me not to use them. He didn't tell me why, till now. He told us to stop you from using your powers." He still looked surprised. "Castiel said that if we don't stop you, he will. Me too if I let it go any further than my little uncontrollable ones. See what that means, _Sam_? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell us everything is all good?"

I stood there breathing heavy as Sam looked as hurt as he could be. All I could think was he deserved it. Then his phone rang. I ran a hand down my face when it did seeing my bracelet. I took it off putting it on the table before I grabbed my bag walking out of the room and slamming the door. I went to the car throwing my bag in the back as I got in slamming that door closed too before I pulled my legs up.

A demon over me? A demon that was making him play with this crazy fire and lie to us? I forgave him for leaving when he said what he did. But that had all been a lie, now Sam…Sam didn't feel like my father any more.

 **~W~**

It was few minutes after when Sam and Dean joined me. Dean told me an old hunter they knew when they were kids needed help in Carthage. I was ok with a hunt. I was hoping it would help me relax. As Dean drove he told Sam everything that happened with our family in the past, but he skipped over the demon blood part. Talked about the deals and stuff but not about the blood.

"I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself." Dean agreed a lot calmer than before but I wasn't as I had stayed quiet the whole time. "That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down."

"I remember she did kick your ass. Well your jewels any way." I smirked slightly now. "I think I was the one who managed to stop her."

Dean chuckled quietly. "Ok. Yeah, she got me pretty."

"How'd she look? I mean…was she happy?" Sam questioned more.

"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful." Dean nodded. "Dad, too. Until of course…"

Sam sighed looking out the window.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." It took him a moment before he looked at Dean. "It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth? Then come back again and bleed in Alyssa's?"

I straightened up in my seat as Dean had a confused looked. I felt pissed again.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood." Dean told him and he had guilt written on him again.

"You knew about that?" I asked.

He avoided both of our gazes. "Yeah, for about a year."

I shook my head as I looked out the window. "A whole year? Well at least I knew what Ruby wanted to tell me besides the demon deal."

He looked down. "I should have told you both. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam." Dean said. "But whatever. You don't want to tell us, you don't have to. It's fine."

"Dean. Alyssa." But both of us were silent and refused to look at him. "Whatever."

I still felt sick about having demon blood in me though I think my father telling me would have been a comfort. Though it turns out he was just a lying bastard. I don't know why I ever had hope when it came with him.


	8. Friends

After a bit of research provided by me, I found Jack Montgomery and the three of us were watching him through our binoculars but there seemed to be nothing weird with him. Currently all he was doing was taking a beer from the fridge.

"Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked as I brought my binoculars down.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town." I muttered.

"And we're looking for…"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." Sam told him.

"Weird?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring." I scoffed.

"I don't know, Alyssa. Travis seemed pretty sure."

I sighed quietly before looking back through my binoculars. Apparently we looked just at the right time. Jack went back into the fridge and started tearing at what looked like leftover chicken with his bare hands. Once he was finished with that he pulled out a package of uncooked meat and tore through it. I blinked surprised and disgusted as I watched him until he finally stopped.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said now as we all took our binoculars.

"No shit Sherlock." I mumbled.

This was definitely our guy, whatever he was, but I couldn't help but wonder why he was so seemingly normal before. Or well now. He had a wife, a job, a house. No "monster" needed that. What was Jack?

 **~W~**

The three of us went into our motel room we got before we stopped at Jack's but we paused as there was a man sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"Travis." Dean smiled as we walked further into the room, I closing the door behind us. "See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer."

Travis smiled, standing as he walked towards us. I laid back a moment so the three of them could greet.

"Smartass. Get over here." Travis laughed.

Dean and him hugged as I noted the cast on one of Travis' arms.

"Ahh, good to see you." He told Dean letting him go.

"You too." Dean agreed.

Then he hugged Sam repeating the same thing. When they let go he looked over the both of them.

"Man, you got tall, kid." He told Sam.

The three of them laughed as I remembered how he told me he use to be short.

"How long has it been?" Travis asked them.

"Ah, gotta be ten years."

"You still a…oh, what was it…a mathlete?"

Sam laughed a little at that.

"No."

"Yep, sure is." Dean patted Sam's shoulder.

I always thought it amazing how great of poker faces we could all muster around people or on a hunt. Sometimes it broke but we were pretty good at hiding when our family didn't like each other at all and Dean and I hated Sam a lot right now.

"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves." Dean told him with sarcasm but Travis didn't notice as Sam smile he had faded.

"Nothing more important than family." I scoffed and Travis turned looking at me.

"And who's this?" He asked.

"Guess they don't talk about me much." I shrugged before offering my hand. "Alyssa Mary Winchester." He took my hand shaking it. "I'm Sam's kid."

"Well look at you kid." He told Sam as he let go of my hand before turning back to me. "Know how to hunt?"

"From a ghost to a demon and every little nasty in between. I've had a lot of practice recently." I said throwing it towards Sam.

Sam looked even more upset as Travis nodded going towards the table not noticing any of the words we were throwing at Sam. He sat as the both of Dean followed and Sam and I sat on the edges of each bed.

"Well, sorry I'm late for the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." He laughed indicating to the broken arm I had noted a moment again. "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." I nodded.

"And?"

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook." Dean told him.

"That's him alright." Travis nodded.

"What's him?" I questioned.

"Boys and girl, we got a rougarou on our hands."

"A rougarou?" Dean questioned skeptically as he looked at us. "Is that made up?" Then he looked back at Travis before we could answer. "That sounds made up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt."

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes." Travis explained.

"So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked now.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly." Travis nodded. "But most of all they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean pushed.

"At first, for everything, but then…for long pig."

I groaned quietly as Sam sighed. Dean looked at us confused.

"Long pig?"

"He means human flesh." We both answered and looked at each other but I quickly looked away.

"And that is my word of the day." Dean smiled.

Travis smiled as well as he went on. "Hunger grows in till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" I asked.

"They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean threw out a thought that was forming in my head.

"Lets just say it runs in his family."

My heart panged slightly with pain. He was born with something that made him the way he was that he couldn't really control… I could relate to that.

"You mean, uh…" Sam said for elaboration.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife…Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure I wanted to." Travis sighed. "The idea of hunting down some poor kid…I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do."

I sat there trying not to squirm. I had to look into rougarous for Jack's sake.

 **~W~**

After a lot swears, a few tears, and a lot of motivation from myself, I managed to find something useful that could help Jack…Regrettable right after Sam convinced me to help. I hated to work with him right now but two looking was better than one. We came back to the room, I holding the paper, as Dean and Travis were sitting at the table making flamethrowers.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam asked

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Travis told him.

I remained standing as Sam sat down on the bed.

"What if he doesn't hulk out?" I asked and Travis looked at me slightly confused. "We did a little homework." I looked at the papers. "Uh, we've been checking out the lore on rougarous."

"What? My thirty years of experience not good enough for you two?"

"What? No. No, we-we-we just wanted to be prepared. We mean, not that you didn't…" Sam tried to come up with an excuse.

"Sam and Alyssa love research. They do. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY and she use to always ask the teachers for more. It's a sickness."

"Look," I said stopping Dean. "Everything you said checked out, of course, but…uh…we found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform." Sam explained.

"So what? Go vegan, stay human?" Dean questioned.

"Basically." I shrugged. "Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…"

"Long pig." Dean jumped in.

I smiled slightly at my uncle. "Right."

Dean smiled as well as we looked at Travis, who had been sitting and listening to us silently.

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam and Alyssa." He got up. "But those are fairy tales. Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of took that bite."

"Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will." Sam and I both told him, Sam standing as Dean did as well watching him.

"So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it." I protested as Dean took the papers looking at them.

"Fight it?" He laughed. "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?"

Nobody spoke as I looked away clenching my hands. I was resisting my own powers as best I could. I couldn't control them though! It was hard to.

"That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam snapped serious before walking out of the room.

I stood there before huffing and sitting with my bag pulling out my journal and writing about rougarous ignoring both Dean and Travis. I refused to give into the demon blood like Sam was. I refused.

 **~W~**

"All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy which, you know, I'm down." Dean said as he drove, Sam in the front and I in the back. "But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you two are gonna shove."

I looked at him confused along with Sam.

"Meaning?"

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive." I glared at the back of his head as he looked at Sam.

"This guy has a name and a wife." Sam told him.

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off." I told him.

"And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying." Dean tried to convince me.

"All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?" I snapped looking out the window.

"This is what I mean, Sam and Alyssa. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

"What are you talking about?" I growled threateningly.

He glanced in the rearview mirror at me. "You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

I clenched my hands. "Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will!" I screamed.

Dean pulled over pretty quickly and before the car could even stop I got out grabbing my bags. I should have known. I should have seen it. Dean would look at me the same way he did to Sam.

"Where you going?" He called as I started walking away and Sam got out slamming his own door.

"I'm sorry, were you not just treating me like that?" I asked whirling on him.

"Like what?"

"Like a freak!" I shouted and Dean was about to protested but I kept going. "You're looking at me the same way you are him! Like a fucking freak! I can't control this shit! I wish to god I could but I can't! And yeah it's in my blood and I'm sorry you have to have the two freaks in your family but we're family damn it! You remember when we didn't know?" I looked at Sam. "When we weren't hanging out with god damn demons and leaving your daughter alone?! Because at this point I can't!"

Sam, probably already pissed about Dean, now started having a go.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you two? Because of crap like this." He snapped at us.

"Like what?" I questioned still pissed myself.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" He looked at Dean then at me. "And like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

"Do you know the difference, Sam?" Dean jumped in now. "I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None." Sam told him.

"And neither of you understand what I went through!" I added.

"Then enlighten me!" Both of them shouted, everyone shouting at someone different.

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean!" Sam jumped on. "This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this – this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

Dean looked from him then me. I looked between the both of them before starting to walk down the road.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean and Sam both asked.

"Any where but here." I called over my shoulder.

"Get back in the car." Dean told me.

"No!" I shouted. "If you are going to treat me like a freak! I'm going! I got this shit in me too! I have been alone for too long dealing with these with…all of this! Neither of you will understand what I've felt like. Neither of you."

I ran from them hearing both of them shout in protest but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. Dean saw me as the freak with demon blood. Sam was…Sam was my father who sidelined me for a demon. I didn't want to look back.

I kept running, and running, and running. My feet carried me until they couldn't any more. They gave out under me and I fell to the ground. Tears gathered as my bags fell away from me as I was on the side of the road on my hands and knees, both of them scrapped up now. I started sobbing as I laid on my side curling up.

I didn't know how long I was there. I didn't care. My family was broken and…well it just didn't seem like my family at all. I remembered the nights I would pray for a miracle, I would ask what I did to deserve the torment of losing them, I would hope to die…but my father had been alive, Dean thinks I'm a freak because of something I can't control. I just wanted to know where everything went wrong.

I took deep breaths after a while and tears could no long fall, and sat up. I inspected my scraps before looking through my backpack pulling out my phone. I ran my hand over it. I remembered the day Jo and Ellen gave it to me. I should have gotten a new one by now but I just couldn't.

I opened it scrolling through the contacts stopping on the number. I dialed putting it to my ear as I wrapped an arm around my knees wincing when I touched my small wound. The phone was ringing when I heard a different voice.  
"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped looking behind me to see the angel in a trench coat. I looked at the phone before hanging it up.

"Dean and…Sam. They're not them any more." I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt you were in pain. I came to make sure you were alright." He said tilting his head in confusion as he usually did. "What do you mean they aren't them?"

"Well you know." I said. "Sam's dealing with demon. Dean thinks I'm a freak because of my demon blood. Neither of them know how I feel right now."

He stood there watching me. I knew he wanted me to elaborate like always but I wasn't in the mood to elaborate. I stood up wincing at the scraps on my knees.

"I don't want to explain it right now Castiel."

He watched me before putting his hand on my shoulder again squeezing it gently like he did after the witnesses.

"It hurts a lot again?" He asked trying to understand.

I nodded looking down and to the side as tears started all over again.

"It will be ok." He tried to tell me.

I let out a small sob. "I don't know if it will this time Castiel."

He was quiet trying to think of the right words to say. He was trying so hard for me. I reacted on instinct and wrapped my arms around him crying on his shoulder. Castiel stiffened more than likely utterly confused but he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what to do." I sobbed. "I-I just want my family back."

"It's ok." He said hesitantly. "It will be ok."

I didn't really believe his words but it was nice know someone was here for me. That didn't think I was a freak. That wasn't leaving me any time soon. It was a few minutes until I finally stopped crying again. I didn't let go of him though. I liked the comfort right now, even though I'm positive he didn't know what he was doing.

Finally I let go of him and he let go of me watching me. It made me smile slightly to see his concern.

"Are you better?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks." I nodded.

"I didn't know what I was doing." He admitted flat out.

"It's called a hug Castiel." I chuckled. "It tends to give us comfort to feel someone else. We also do it out of friendship and such. Maybe as greeting if we're really close."

He nodded slowly thinking about it. "Are we friends?"

I thought about it myself before nodding. "Yeah, we are."

I picked up my backpack and duffel now shouldering them both.

"I should get moving now. I need to get…well any where. Find a motel maybe before night fall."

"Do you wish for some help?" He asked me.

I smiled a little bit brighter shaking my head. "I'll be ok."

Then he reached over putting two fingers on my forehead and I realized he healed all the scraps I got from falling.

"You didn't need to do that."

"It will help you." He said. "And that's what friends do am I correct?"

I laughed quietly before nodding. "Yeah. I'll see you around Castiel." He tilted his head confused by the expression and I laughed again. "It means good bye. You're never around long enough to hear me say it though."

"I apologize." He nodded. "I will see you around?"

I nodded. "I will."

He left now and I looked behind me where Dean and Sam were but I took a deep breath and walked the opposite way. I needed space right now. Just for a little while. I needed to be with friends right now instead of family. No matter how much I loved them deep, deep inside me.


	9. Pizza and a Movie

I walked for hours. Just walking as I hummed under my breath any song that came to mind first. Once I got to a greyhound bus stop I hopped on paying and sat watching out the window. I stayed on the bus through the night until I arrived close to Sioux Falls. I started walking again until I stopped at Bobby's scrap yard.

Quietly and carefully I snuck into his house grabbing my key then taking my car. I drove a few miles away before pulling over on the side of the road. I was going to sleep there for the night until I saw that a gang was close by and I drove a few extra miles down the road to a motel room.

I rented a room and parked my car quietly outside of it. I went in carrying my bag and threw it down after I closed the door and locked it. I sat on the edge of my bed taking off my shoes.

"What do you need?" I asked the figure sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"I am merely checking on you after a few hours ago." He said.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "You know, you don't need to be visible to do that."

"I'm aware."

I waited for more but he just sat there watching me. I looked at the angel and he didn't realize how awkward it was to just sit and stare silently.

"Castiel, awkward." I told him.

"I apologize." He looked away now.

Castiel wasn't very good with interactions though sometimes if I said something he knew immediately what I meant. I didn't have to say much more. He didn't know limits yet but he was learning. He was a pretty good learner.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, be saving a seal?" I questioned standing and starting to unpack as I talked to the angel.

He looked back at me again. "They have ordered me to watch my charges for the moment."

I scrunched up my nose slightly as I stacked my shirts on the bed.

"You disliked something I said." He stated watching me looking curious.

"You're getting better." I nodded. "Yeah, I don't really liked being called "your charge." We're friends Castiel. You don't have to call me that."

"Angels aren't suppose to have friends."

"That's stupid." I said simply putting my shirts in a drawer.

"Angels aren't stupid."

"I'm not calling angels stupid. I'm calling that rule stupid. Yes it was made by angels but that doesn't necessarily me I'm calling them that." Then I thought for a moment and looked at him. "And that's a good point. If that's a rule, why'd you asked me?"

He looked to think about his own questioned about asking me now.

"I have different interactions than I do with my brothers and sisters. I wondered if that is what you call friendship."

"It is and of course our interactions would be a lot different from your brothers and sisters. One, they're not friends, they're family. Two, your family has the rule against emotions so those would make our conversations even more different, even different from other families."

"Is it similar to yours?"

I knew he was just curious, he always was and just didn't understand. That didn't help it hurt less.

"No." I whispered sadly. "There's too much emotion and stakes in my family."

I sat on the bed again sighing. I felt the bed sink slowly next to me telling me he was hesitating in question if he should sit or not.

"I have upset you."

"It's fine. I know you just want to know."

He sat quietly next to me.

"What do friends do?" He changed the subject.

I looked up at him. "That mean you still want me to call you a friend."

He nodded slowly. "If only you want me to."

"Yeah." I smiled slightly before shrugging my shoulders. "Friends have fun with things they both enjoy."

"What do you normally do with friends?"

"Well I've really never had anyone but Jo so I wouldn't really know." I mumbled.

He was silent for a moment before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Have I upset you again?"

"You're ok." I brushed it off. "How about we just watch TV? No more of these kinds of questions."

He nodded taking the hand off my shoulder. I grabbed the remote turning the TV on sitting back against the head board turning on whatever I landed on first. What come on first was a show for preteens. The curious, and funny, thing was Castiel seemed to be immediately absorbed. I saw bits of the show but I paid more attention to his curious nature for the show. Every now and then he would ask me a question about it and it would make me smile at the angel's lack of knowledge and almost childish attitude. After it was over, I stretched yawning slightly.

"It's getting kind of late. I should get a bit of sleep."

"Right." He said standing up.

I watched him for a moment. I didn't want him to leave. I liked having his company even though he asked a million questions. Though at this point the questions were enjoyable. After what happened a few hours ago, Castiel had been there to help me and I just didn't want him to leave.

"Or, I could order some food and you can stick around." I offered.

"Why would you order food?"

I laughed grabbing my cell phone. "Sometimes, we humans can call up a place an they'll bring the food to us. Delivery instead of having to leave. It's called take-out, delivery, or lazy."

"You're not lazy." He said frowning.

"I know that." I smiled. "But it's a lot easier and I can't still around with you. That and I've been driving, riding a bus, stealing my car, and walking for a few hours and I don't want to leave this room."

"And the food will come instantly?" He asked sitting again.

I snorted quietly. "I wish. No, I have to wait a bit."

He frowned again and I looked at him confused this time. "What?"

"Well if you're hungry you would want it now."

"Yes…where are you going with this feathers?"

All the sudden he disappeared. I looked around the room rolling my eyes.

"Well see you then." I muttered standing up and stretching.

I unpacked the rest of my bag putting a few things in drawers when I heard the flutter of wings. I looked behind me to see Castiel setting a box of pizza down with a large drink.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I remember it from the show." He pointed at the TV. "They got this "take-out"."

I opened the box to see a fresh pizza. No toppings but it still looked and smelled amazing.

"You're awesome." I smiled looking back at him but immediately I blushed massively.

Castiel had turned his attention away from me and to the clothes still sitting on the bed. Well I turned around just in time to see him curiously looking at a bra. I went over taking it from him and the others stuffing them in a drawer.

"What was that?" He questioned.

I coughed to clear my throat as I looked over him again trying to relax. "That…that was uh…"

He still stood there waiting for an answer. He learned a few things about my reactions, he still didn't learn awkward or embarrassed yet.

"That's a…uh…bra. It's something only woman use." I explained slowly my face maintaining maximum heat.

"What is it for?"

"It's a piece of clothing."

"I don't see them wearing it." He stated confused.

"Gosh! Do these angels not get the birds and the bees?!" I thought to myself looking at the ground taking a deep breath before going on. "We wear it under our shirts…it's to cover our…" I cleared my throat. "To cover our lady parts."

I looked up slightly to see him blushing himself realizing the full extent of what he just asked…and also what he picked up.

"Let's eat!" I changed the subject quickly going back to the pizza.

"I don't eat." He reminded me.

I looked at him again before going into the box pulling a slice out and holding it out to him. "Just try it. I'm sure it will be fine."

He watched it for moment before taking it from my hands. He cautiously took a bite from it making me giggle quietly as I watched him. Soon he made a face I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"It was not that enjoyable."

"And why's that?" I asked taking my own slice out from the box.

"I am able to taste every atom in a bite."

I nodded slightly surprised by what he said. "Yeah, that's a good reason. Ok, try to focus on what it's made of but…the taste of it. Rather the spices and smells. Not the molecular composition."

He frowned slightly before trying a bite again as I tried it myself enjoying the taste of the slice of simple cheese pizza. Now his face became a slightly better one.

"I do not mind it." He nodded as he was no longer cautious about the slice of pizza.

"Good." I said picking up the box instead placing it on the bed and the drink putting on the nightstand.

I sat situating myself as he sat himself, done with his slice already, looking back towards the screen. I didn't even see him move but all the sudden he had the remote and was changing the channel. I didn't mind honestly, motel TV sucked. Though Castiel was just flying through them all.

"Want to slow down there Superman?" I asked before continuing to eat.

"My name is Castiel." He said confused without looking at me.

I giggled. "Never mind."

After a minute he stopped on a _princess_ movie. I snorted at the selection and the move that had come up. It was Mulan. The very start of it too. It brought back some hard memories that I referred to as the good old days but I pushed away that thought before looking over at Castiel who was so curious about it. So I just sat and watched it with him maybe eating three or four slices as he had a few himself. I offered him my drink a few times, to which he tried to reject but I got him to drink it.

When he wasn't eating or drinking the questions just rolled off his tongue. First of all, I had to explain it was an animated movie none of it could really happen. Second of all, I had to explain what animated meant. Sometimes I wondered myself if he gained any knowledge from his vessel.

That thought struck me like a brick. I remembered this body wasn't the real Castiel. It was just a vessel he housed in. Once a new commercial came on it was my turn to ask questions.

"Castiel, what's your vessel's name?"

After a while into the movie Castiel and I had both sat in the middle of the bed side by side. When we had I barely noticed but I didn't really mind. When I asked that question he looked down at himself holding the trench coat out slightly.

"Jimmy Novak." He answered.

"Does…Does he have a family?" I was kind of afraid to ask because that meant he was yanked away just like a demon possession.

"Yes, a wife and daughter." He told me like it was nothing.

Unlike him, I felt like a piece of crap. It was my job to stop people from being possessed or get them unpossessed and return them home. I couldn't do that with Jimmy if Castiel was using him to stop Lucifer's rising. I didn't understand though how Castiel could possess some poor man that had a family and not really care. He said Jimmy agreed a while back, he said yes. Still didn't settle right with me.

I didn't get a chance to think more about it though after that. The commercial had ended and Castiel went right back to firing thousands of shots. I answered every question, some with hesitation, some not as I could feel my body requesting me to sleep.

Soon it was demanding as I felt myself doze off slightly. When I could focus slightly better I realized I had dozed off onto Castiel's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind though as he sat there quietly watching the movie with confusion but didn't ask any questions now.

I let out a content breath as I closed my eyes now allowing my body to relax now. It took only a few mere moments until I feel asleep on his shoulder.

 **~W~**

 _ **Third Person**_  
Castiel looked at the girl laying beside him. He heard her breathing change slightly and grew concerned for her. When he saw she had gone to sleep he moved to get up, picking her up as he did. He frowned slightly looking at the box of pizza still on the bed and change to holding her with one arm as he moved the box to the table. Once he put the box own he laid her down on top of the covers watching her for a moment.

Soon she started to whimper slightly in her sleep and he tilted his head as he watched her. He brushed a hand over her cheek as he pushed some hair aside and her body immediately relaxed. He was confused by why the gesture had calmed her but he continued to quietly stroke her cheek until he knew she was in a deep sleep.

He looked around the room as he stopped wondering what to think of this friendship himself. He never had one before. What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to act? He also knew if any angel were to find out, he would be taken from the spot of her guardian and another would take his place.

The thought of another watching her made him frown. He didn't like the thought as he knew, he knew more about Alyssa than any angel would care to think about. He then frowned more at his thought wondering why he cared about such a thing. Was this what friends thought about?

He sighed quietly under his breath so he wouldn't wake her as he turned off the TV, sound still emitting from it. He looked at his friend more time curious as to how she was able to change him easily. To make him go against such a rule made by the Heavenly Host. He watched her for another moment before flying out of the room determined to find out how to act like more of a friend for Alyssa's sake so she may be happy unlike what her family was doing to her.


	10. Help

**_The Revelation mentioned in this chapter is one I made up randomly._**

* * *

 ** _Alyssa's POV_**  
I woke up in the morning of the next day sad to see Castiel gone but knew he had to save seals. I was glad he laid me down and cleared the bed so I could sleep. He was pretty good with this friend thing.

I let a few days pass before I left the motel. I had done a bit of research and found a case not far away. I didn't see Castiel in that time but again, he was busy so I didn't mind. He pretty much was saving the world. The case was a simple one, just a werewolf. It only to one day. Once I was done I actually was tempted to drive to Pennsylvania where Oktoberfest was being held but decided against it last minute as there was a case there and I just got done with mine. Though I made sure to shoot Bobby a text about it.

I stayed in town another day to let myself relax. I got myself takeout and sat in front of the TV to help myself relax. I glanced at my phone as it lit up but I looked towards the screen again. It was on silent right now because Dean and Sam were both trying really hard to get in touch with me these past few days but I wasn't going back, not now.

I remembered what Dean and Sam use to say, never call myself a freak. Bunch of bull now as Dean only looked at me as a freak. Sam, there was just too much with Sam.

I was barely a minute into my dinner when the flutter of wings sounded and I looked to see Castiel. His face was always unreadable but today…I don't know but it was different.

"Hey, how are you Castiel?" I asked muting the TV.

He tilted his head slightly. "I am fine."

"Friends ask each other Castiel." I explained. "We can rather lie and say we're fine or we can tell the truth and vent our problems."

He nodded slowly understanding. "How are you?"

"Dealing. Still upset about my family but dealing."

He turned quiet a look passing through his eyes. One I knew from the mirror. I stood and hesitated before walking over to take his hand.

"What's wrong?"

He remained silent as he didn't take his hand away from mine.

"Castiel, what's wrong? If you tell me, it will be different."

He studied me to catch a lie before looking at the ground.

"I've lost a sister and three brothers since we last spoke."

"I'm sorry. Did they...pass on while protecting a seal?" Angel or not, I tried to be delicate with my words.

"They did. None of the seals were saved."

He still didn't look up as I watched him thinking through my action before doing. I wrapped my arms around him and he stiffened slightly before he wrapped his arms around me as well.

"At least they were trying to do a good thing."

He nodded before I let him go.

"So, why did you come around?" I asked changing the subject for him. "Ordered to watch me again?"

"No, I've actually come to request your help."

I watched him for a moment seeing a...reluctant look? I couldn't quite tell.

"With what?"

"There are demons here. In this town. They are here to break a seal."

I straightened slightly at that. How had I missed demon activity here?

"Alright, well no offense why aren't you killing them right now?"

"They're being careful to hide themselves. It is difficult for us to locate them."

"And you think I can? I didn't even know the were here."

"You...and your family have a greater sense of how to track them."

I felt quite grateful that he understood I didn't want to hear much about my family.

"Well luckily I didn't have to use much with the werewolf. I still got a handful of options."

"So you'll help?"

"Yeah, anything for a friend. And a seal." I added. "But I'm human, I need rest and food. The seal will be safe tonight?"

He noticed the meal I had now. "Yes."

"Thank you. Now, care to watch a movie or do you have another seal?"

He stood there hesitate for a moment before slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled joining him as I unmuted the TV. Together the two of us sat as I ate and he asked question, which I answered. It was rather peaceful sitting here with the angel in a trench coat.

After I woke up the next day and dressed simply , I went to a diner for breakfast with my laptop. I typed quietly as I drank my coffee and ate the small meal on my plate.

"Hey Castiel." I muttered when he sat across for me.

"Have you managed to find anything about the demons?"

I froze from drinking my coffee before looking at him.

"One, no supernatural talk when I'm in a public place. I do not need to go to an asylum. Two, I started five minutes ago!"

He looked slightly frustrated and I sighed putting the cup down. "Look, I know it's a seal, but you've got to give me time. I'll do it but it will take time."

He still looked frustrated but nodded. "Please try to hurry."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I smiled. "It will get done."

He disappeared now and I chuckled shaking my head, "Bye feathers."

 ** _~W~_**

I walked into the room flipping through papers and a few revelations to figure out a bit more about these demons and maybe their place. I glanced up from my papers seeing a figure thinking it was Castiel but froze seeing it was no where near him.

"Who are you?" I asked shifting the paper to one arm and reached for my gun.

H didn't look over at me as he spoke. "You're the mud monkey he asked to help."

I scrunched up my nose pulling my gun out. "You know, its rude to come into someone's room and call them names."

"I don't care." He said simply.

"Rude." I thought before I spoke. "What are you?"

I glanced at the line on the window and door seeing it was not broke so luckily he wasn't a demon, just an ass. He turned to me now and I stood still.

"I'm an angel."

I still didn't drop my guard, I was a hunter after all. Besides, the only angel that I dealt with was Castiel.

"Why are you here?"

"Castiel said he recruited a mud monkey of his. What a surprise it was that it is the small Winchester."

I heard sarcasm. He was more in tune with these things than Castiel. I slowly put the gun away knowing it was useless.

"Do I get the pleasure of a name?"

He ignored my question. "Your help is not needed or wanted. We can do this ourselves."

I bit my tongue to say a lot worse things to the angel. "By the sounds of it, Castiel said you were having difficulty finding some demon."

He stepped forward getting close to my face but I kept my ground. I never started a fight but I would finish it at school.

"How dare you talk to me like that." He snarled.

"I'm simply stating a fact." I retorted.

He glared at me expecting me to falter and run with fear but I refused.

"We do not need a puny human like you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes-"

I saw something glint when all the sudden large black wings appeared in front of me but just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

"Castiel, move."

I blinked to see the trench coat wearing angel in front of me separating me from the other angel.

"You will not harm her Uriel." He ordered him.

"And why not?"

"She is my charge. You harm her, I will have no choice."

I didn't realize it at first but I felt a wave of power coursing through the room. The two angels were challenging each other big time.

"We do not need her."

"We can't find the demons and the seal must be saved."

Uriel glared at Castiel but he refused to cower under his gaze either.

"Fine." Uriel snapped. "Let her prove herself. If she fails to save the seal, well it proves my point."

Uriel left with the flurry of wings. Castiel stood in wait before turning to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I nodded.

"He tilted his head. "Why are you shaking?"

I looked at my hands and I _was_ shaking. I guess I was more scared than I thought. I cleared my throat putting the paper on the table.

"It's nothing."

"But shaking is a bad sign with humans. Are you cold or sick?"

I sighed shaking my head. "No, I'm scared. I'm more scared than I thought I was."

I put my hand on my wrist but my throat tightened when I realized I didn't have my bracelet. My anger was slowly turning into sadness and missing my family. I was still going to be pissed at Sam and I wasn't going to like Dean's looks but I kind of missed them.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Castiel's face was just the stone but there was sympathy and concern pushing through the stone.

"Uriel will not harm you. Angels can not unless they wish to be punished or harmed themselves."

I nodded smiling slightly. "Thank for the save by the way."

"It's my job."

"Still." I took a deep breath before sitting and spreading out the papers. "Alright, I've got very little on the demons other than crimes committed by them possibly."

"We need more than possibly." He said looking at the papers.

"I know and I've been reading through Revelations but I just don't know what they're doing or where."

Castiel was still flipping through the papers before putting four in front of me with crime scene photos of girls that had been killed.

"Four virgins, they need five." He stated simply.

"What?" I questioned looking at the pictures.

"Look at the locations."

I did scrunching up my eyebrows as I did before pulling out a map and marking them. Right now it looked like a slightly titled diamond but with five…

"A pentagram."

"'With pure blood spilt shall give life to many.'"

"That's a Revelation?"

"A very, very old version but yes." He nodded.

"Alright well they'll be in this area tonight." I circled a radius. "That's the last spot."

"Bur we don't know where they are now."

"You know where they're going to be." I reminded him.

"But they wouldn't come if angels were around."

I hummed tapping the table. I thought through the options before looking up at him.

"How'd you know they were virgins?"

"They're marked as one."

I nodded before clapping my hands as I stood. "Alright, well then I should get over there and wait for them."

"What?" He immediately asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to be the volunteer sacrifice."

"The seal would break then and you would be dead!" He exclaimed not understanding.

His exclaim actually surprised me. He never yelled. He was normally cool and collected. This was new.

"Castiel, relax, I'm not actually going to be a sacrifice. I'll just set a trap. I'm a virgin _and_ a Winchester. Those demons want me as good as dead."

He took a deep breath before letting go of my arm. "What if they know you set a trap?"

"I got holy water, salt, I can keep them away."

"But you can't kill them."

"I can exorcism them. I can do this. Trust me."

He frowned as he watched me before sighing. "If you're sure…"

"I am. Trust me Castiel. That's what friends do."

He looked away not liking this prospect at all but sadly agreed to it. Time to set a trap.

 ** _~W~_**

I sat on the top of my car watching the stars in a small clearing. It was really beautiful out here. If I wasn't a hunter this would be the place I would like to settle in.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I looked startled to see a woman coming into the clearing. I nodded in response. "It is."

She come next to my car. "What you doing out here?"

"Hoping for a miracle." I shrugged before getting of the hood and going into my open door.

"I guess Winchester would hope for that."

She in enough to get me for me to us it to my advantage. I move and threw her into the car. She responded to leap out but got stuck. I smirked.

"Devil's trap under the carpet of the car. I thought it might be useful one day. I see it was a nice addition."

She glared me with black eyes now as I started reciting the exorcism. Though the second she smirked, I knew I was screwed. Someone grabbed me from behind and threw me back. I groaned on the ground as I reached for my holy water but another took it as they pinned my arms. Three demons in all. No, a fourth came out with another girl who was thrashing helplessly.

"What were you saying?" The woman asked as one of them let her out.

"Bitch." I snapped.

"We thought you might have set a trap but we couldn't kill you. Lilith wants you brought to her alive."

I felt color drain from my face. Why did Lilith want me?

"You would have been the perfect virgin but…" The demon shrugged looking at the frightened girl the other demon was holding. "She'll do."

The pulled a knife and I struggled before closing my eyes.

"Castiel!" I prayed.

I heard a scream and my eyes flew open to see the said angel getting rid of the demon with a bright light. The other demons glared at him as the one that held me forced me to stand. He teleported the girl away before turning to look at me then turned a look of anger at the demons.

"Release her and you shall be granted mercy."

"Not a chance." The demon told him. "Take the prize!"

The one holding me started to move as the other tried to attack Castiel. I head a scream as he forced me through the trees. One demon was easier than three. I immediately elbowed them in the gut. Of course, it was a demon and didn't do much but it was enough to my hands free and pull my salt container, throwing it at him.

He hissed as I ran leaping over tree roots as I heard him follow close. I just needed to stall long enough till Castiel caught up with me. Then searing pain shot through my shoulder slowing me down but I tried to keep going. Then the demon tackled me holding my arms behind my back making me cry out at the pain.

I squirmed causing myself more pain as they went to tie my hands when they screamed. Bright, white light filled the area until it disappeared. I looked over my good shoulder as Castiel crouched next to my bad shoulder.

"This will hurt." He told me flatly before quickly pulling a bloody knife from my shoulder.

I made a muffled scram as I closed my eyes tightly and harshly bit my lip. I felt him lightly press his hand against the wound and the pain disappeared. He had me sit up making me woozy as I opened my eyes. I swayed slightly as he looked around waiting to see if more demons appeared.

"You were right." I said now blinking to clear my head. "They were too strong for me."

His head snapped to me as I shakily stood up. I lost my balance though and fell but he caught me helping to steady me.

"You saved the seal though." He told me. "I thank you for your help."

"Any time." I waved my hand as I looked around. "Which way is my car."

He took my arm and I fell again disoriented as I was in the clearing with Castiel standing over me.

"Warnings are awesome feathers." I mumbled using the car to help me up.

"I apologize."

I looked around the clearing before looking back at him. "So, why does it seem like you were the only angel concerned with the task of saving this seal?"

"My brothers and sisters were looking as well but aren't as willing to ask a human for help. But you are my friend and I knew I could trust you."

I smiled before yawning. "Well, that was an eventful night. Now I need to sleep and you…do whatever you do."

He nodded. "Stay safe Alyssa."

"You as well Castiel. I think I just proved saving seals isn't that easy."

There was a ghost smile on his lips before he seemed to remember something.

"I also wish to give you this."

He held me an odd looking blade that looked to be pure silver. I took it from him carefully inspecting it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The blade of an angel." I looked at him shocked as he explained. "If Lilith is after you, demons will try again to kidnap you. I am unable to be around you ever moment due to the seals. That is for them. It is able to kill demons."

"Wow…thanks." I said putting it in my pocket.

He nodded. "It is for your protection. Now I bid you good night."

Then he was gone.

"Night feathers." I muttered before climbing into my car and drove away.

 ** _~W~_**

I packed my bags and threw them into the trunk before heading out. This town didn't have anything left for me. I was tapping my hands on the wheel to a song on the radio when I noticed my phone light up. I turned down the volume looking at the phone before sighing and picking it up. It said dad.

I thought about changing it later as I answered. "Hey Sam."

"Alyssa thank god I could get you. We've been trying forever."

"Well I didn't want to answer but I cooled a bit."

"Not too soon I guess. So, how close are you to Rock Ridge, Colorado?"

I sighed looking around. "Hour maybe two. Why?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Dean's infected with this…Ghost sickness. Makes the person infected really scared until they die of a heart attack."

I pressed on the gas a little harder. I wasn't happy with either of them but there wasn't a point when I would say let them die. Well there probably was but today wasn't that day.

"Find our ghost who started it?"

"Yeah…"

"Text me the details, I'll cut my time in half."

I closed the phone and threw it on the passenger's seat as I gripped the wheel determined. No body was going to die today. This time also gave me time to think about a choice. I was missing my family even after everything. I was still pissed at Sam and Dean but they were family. They weren't always suppose to make me happy, while it's preferred, we have to make each other feel bad too.

So while I wasn't happy about it, after I saved my uncle, I would hunt with them again. I hope though with a lot less lying and not too many bad thoughts towards the powers I had no control over.

This was going to be an adventure and I hoped this one didn't end with a knife in my heart or back, tears filling ever memory of the adventure.


	11. Halloween

I searched the small kitchen in my FBI pencil skirt and white blouse and blazer. I always hated playing FBI because of the outfit.

Sam, Dean, and I found a case pretty quick after I came saving Dean from a sheriff also infected, who was also kicking Dean's ass when I came in. Dean was pretty surprised to see me. I explained Sam had called me and I came to help. Once Bobby and Sam fixed up the ghost sickness, I told them my decision. I would come back under conditions.

Sam couldn't use his powers. He said he wasn't but I made sure he wasn't. Dean couldn't push me from the work we were doing because he might feel uncomfortable with me. Last, I could hunt how I wished. No pushing me around like I was a little kid any more. After they agreed I immediately took the task up to look up a new case.

I managed to find a possible witch hunt. A man choked on razor blades stuck in a piece of candy. That had a bit of witch tacked on it.

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked as Dean and I kept poking around the room where it happened.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace told him before going on. "The candy was never in the oven."

I looked up to see Dean looking in the oven. Subtle Dean.

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." He covered up.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam saved him.

I looked around the fridge noticing scuff marks on the floor as Mrs. Wallace kept talking. I bend down motioning Dean over. He came next to me and we shared a look before quietly moving it back. I pulled out the hex bag showing it to him before standing up and showing Sam as well.

Sam gave a slight nod before looking at Mrs. Wallace. "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?" She questioned.

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors?" He paused for a moment. "Maybe a woman."

Mrs. Wallace immediately got offended when she understood. "Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?"

"No! No, Luke would nev–"

"I'm very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

All three of us were silent. We couldn't explain the explainable when she thought it was unexplainable.

 ** _~W~_**

Sam and I stuck to the motel room as Dean went out to do recon outside of the room. Both of us split of the tasks of research. He looked up things in the hex bag we found while I on the other hand search to see if anyone around town popped up as being a witch. Maybe someone with a little too much good luck around them. I had nothing so far as Dean walked in, eating candy of all things.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked him.

"It's Halloween, man." Dean remarked.

"Also, the witch won't want to kill us yet. She more than likely doesn't know we're on the case yet." I added.

"Yeah well, for us every day is Halloween."

Dean sat down on the arm of the couch with Sam as I went back to my research on the bed.

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean questioned.

"Well, we're on a witch hunt…" Sam started.

"And I can't seem to find the bitch." I nodded.

"But this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam went on.

"Hm, no?" Dean hummed.

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like six hundred years old real." Sam listed off all the items in the bag.

I glanced over to see Dean smelling the charred bone that had also been in the bag.

"And um…that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." I pointed at it finished for Sam.

He quickly dropped it disgusted. "Gross."

Sam picked it up now. "Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they're so friggin' skeevy." He complained sitting on his own chair now.

"Amen." I agreed closing my computer.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked.

"This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy." Sam and I both scoffed at that. "I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead."

"Well then let's do what we do best." I muttered. "Find the reason and gank a witch."

 _ **~W~**_

I looked up from my computer. There had been a call on the scanner about another odd death. They went, I stayed to look. They called me about it and I looked it through. Now Dean came in first undoing his tie, Sam following suit.

"Oh good you're back." I said as Sam closed the door. "I figured it out."

They both froze where they were, Dean taking his jacket off and Sam going towards the table, and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You what?" Dean questioned.

"I figured it out." I repeated spreading the papers out on the bed. "You know, why might this witch be killing these people?"

Dean and Sam both shared a look before turning to me. "How?" They both asked.

"I got good at the job." I shrugged. "That and I found a few sort of hunter programs on this computer. Because, you know, Ash made it for me. I guess he figured I'd wind up here eventually."

I saw Sam's small wince before Dean pulled a chair over and Sam sat on the other bed.

"Alright. What then?" Sam asked.

"Ok, first, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback but then I did a bit more digging." I handed Dean the papers. "Ash put a bunch of lore things in here I couldn't unlock without the skills I learned from the job. I did a while back and thought about something as I was researching. Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell."

"'Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.'" Dean read confused from the paper.

I picked up the coin. "Celtic." I tossed it to Sam and he caught it. "Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"Halloween." They both said.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean questioned.

"If I'm right, which I am, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain."

"Am we supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked as Sam straightened a bit. He know a little something.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween." He said.

I motioned to him with my hand before continuing on. "The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

Dean looked between us. "So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck?"

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Sam muttered resting his arms on his knees.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious." I told him closing my computer.

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years."

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?" Sam questioned now.

"Tomorrow night." I crossed my arms.

"Naturally." Dean mumbled looking at the papers. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Sam explained.

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean looked between us again.

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper." I shook my head.

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah." We both answered.

"Zombies."

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean…" I sighed.

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam told him.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean summed up.

I played with my hands now. "And…that might not be the worst part."

They both looked at me with raised eyebrows again.

"I…looked up a lot of things recently. And Samhain is more than a slaughterhouse."

"What is he exactly?" Dean questioned.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "He's…he's a Revelation. The rising of Samhain is a seal."

"Well that's just perfect." Dean threw up his hand. "Where's the angels?"

"I don't know. I've been praying to Castiel. I was when you came in. He normally answers by now but…I don't know. More seals maybe?" I just realized the look Dean had in his eye stopping my thoughts. "What?"

"Since when did you pray to those dick bags?"

I crossed my arms again looking at him surprised. "Dick bags? Ok, first of all. Castiel brought you back from hell. Second, he's brought me back to life since I was six."

"He burnt out Pamela's eyes. He did nothing when the witnesses attacked us." I stood up as he talked grabbing my computer. "He forced us into the past and to work it out. He's threatened Sam's and my life!"

I went to the door as Sam asked now. "Where are you going?"

I looked back at them. "Out. And for your information, one he warned Pamela. I heard it. Two, he isn't allowed to interfere with simple stuff like getting attacked by ghosts. We handled. Three, it was for a good reason he sent us back. Last, I think he had a reason to threaten both of your lives. Assholes."

I went out and slammed the door. I automatically went to my car and just drove. I didn't realize were I was until I heard my computer beep that it was almost dead. I shook away the clouds seeing I was in front of the Wallace's house.

I sighed leaning my head back on the seat. Dean's been ungrateful about Castiel and all the angels. They let him be raised from hell! I just don't understand him and Castiel was my friend so I would defend him.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Third Person**_  
Sam sat at the table after Alyssa left quietly looking to check all her facts in the morning.. As far as he knew, she was completely correct. He leaned back in his seat listening to the running water of Dean taking a shower. Dean protested saying this wasn't a Revelation after she left. Sam believed his daughter.

He put a hand in his pocket feeling her bracelet. He ran his thumb over it as he thought for a moment. He kept the bracelet in his pocket all the time and kept the little toy moose in his bag. Regret filled him the second he saw the look in her eyes and it filled him more when she left the two most valuable things to her in the motel room.

Sam glanced at the bathroom before going to his bag pulling out the small toy. Ruby hadn't heard from him a while as he refused to talk to her not wanting to disappoint his daughter more than he had. He felt like an idiot for giving up the thing he loved most. He was struggling to make his daughter and work agree with each other like he always had.

He looked at his cell phone and put the toy down before picking it up and dialing her number.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
I had gone in to talk to Ms. Wallace again before waiting in my car. I got a few hours of sleep in the car refusing to go back to the room. I jumped slightly when I heard my phone but picked it up seeing it was Sam. I sighed before answering. Dean was who I fought with, I guess Sam was ok.

"Hey." I answered.

"Wow. I didn't actually expect you to answer."

"Yeah well." I muttered looking at the house. "I'm not doing much else and I guess I didn't exactly fight with you."

"Yeah. Well uh how's it going?"

"Awesome, yeah, I talked with Ms. Wallace again. I've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing."

"Why are you there?"

"Someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be some connection."

"Huh, ok yeah that makes sense."

"Have you guys found anything?"

"No, not much at all. You are holding all the cards right now."

I smiled as I looked back at the house. A girl with blonde hair was coming to the house. She knocked on the door and Ms. Wallace answered with the baby. Babysitter.

"Well babysitter might be a thing." I mumbled.

"Why you think that?" Sam asked.

I watched as Ms. Wallace gave the baby to her. "Because I'm looking at her. Uh, blonde hair, average height. Defiantly a teenager."

"Son of a bitch." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"We might know who it is. Come back to the room."

He hung up and I looked at the phone before looking at the house. When Tracy turned a bit I took a quick picture just to be sure before driving off back to the room.

 ** _~W~_**

Dean sat at the table as Sam was on the bed when I came into the room holding my laptop, keys, and phone.

"Here." I tossed the phone to Sam. "Picture of her in there."

He went into my pictures as I put my things down looking at Dean who hadn't said a word yet.

"That's what I thought." He said getting up crossing the room to show Dean. "Our apple-bobbing cheerleader?"

I saw the reorganization on Dean's face. "Tracy."

I looked between them shaking my head. This must have been a girl from the party they went to where the girl died.

"Honestly, do you two look up all the people you interview? Tracy is the Wallaces' babysitter."

"Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean shrugged looking at me.

"Interesting look for a centuries-old witch." Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" I scoffed.

Dean hummed from his seat as I sat down on the bed now.

"I would." He muttered looking to actually think about it. Though after he noticed the looks Sam and I were giving him he quickly snapped out of it.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school."

He handed me the laptop and I looked nodding. At least someone knew when it was time to dig for some information.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us went to the high school to follow up on the altercation with the teacher. Dean lead the way into the art room where the teacher told us to wait for him. On the subject of Dean, he hadn't once brought up the angels or anything else that I had said before other than that this was a major case. Though I knew he was probably stubbornly thinking that this wasn't a Revelation or that the angels weren't good.

As we walked in Dean looked up at the kind of freaky masks.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked as we all stood there looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Being a teenager, all that angst."

"Oh." Dean said and I looked at him confused. He sounded a little relieved.

"What'd you think he meant?" I pressed on him.

"Nothing."

That was answered a little too quickly for my liking. Whether I was mad at him or not, whatever he was thinking was not nothing. I pushed it aside for now though knowing he wouldn't talk about it right away.

"Well I don't know about the rest of these teenagers, but I'm pretty cool." I smirked as Dean looked away.

Sam chuckled as Dean spoke again. "Now that brings back memories."

I looked where he was to see a boy trying to put a bong shaped sculpture into a kiln.

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." He said.

I couldn't help a smile as I shook my head. Teenagers.

"You gentlemen and lady wanna talk to me?" A voice said behind us and we turned around to see Mr. Harding coming into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Harding." I said.

"Oh, please, Don." He smiled shaking my hand.

"Okay, Don." Sam said shaking his hand next.

"Even my students call me Don." He went on shaking Dean's as well.

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean told him before he went to put the boxes he had in his hands down. The three of us followed him pulling out our badges. "I'm agent Geddy, this is Agent Lee and Agent Peart. We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended." Don said as we put our badges away.

"Uh, you two had a…uh, violent altercation." Dean continued.

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

"More disturbing, than," Dean turned back to the masks and pointing at them, "uh, those guys?"

Don smiled before explaining. "She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" I asked taking out the Celtic coin and showing it to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them." Don nodded and I pocketed it looking at the two of them.

"You know where Tracy is now?" I went on.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

"Well thank you for your time." I nodded to him before leading the way out.

The three of us stood by the Impala my car beside it.

"So, split up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll check out her apartment, you two talk with her friends." Dean agreed.

Sam nodded.

"Ok. Well let's do it fast. Tracy has only tonight to break the seal."

"It's not a seal." Dean told me flatly before getting in his car.

I looked at Sam and he shrugged. "He's not a fan of angels. Never really has been."

"Well I know it is and I'm a fan of angels. So let's see if we can't stop it before Tracy sets loose a massacre."

I went into my car as Dean drove off. Angels made good things happen. I might not know all of them but I know at least a few of them at least has to have a good heart.


	12. Failing

Dean drove up to the motel and Sam and I went over. We had no luck on our end. Hopefully he did.

"So?" Dean asked us as he got out.

"Tracy was nowhere we could find. Any luck with her friends?" I questioned.

"Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick." He told us as we walked to our room.

As we walked a boy in an astronaut suit came up towards us.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Dean scoffed at him before I nudged them both as the boy came up to us holding the bucket up.

"Trick or treat."

"This is a motel." Dean told him.

"So?" He retorted.

"So we don't have any candy."

"No, we have a ton in the uh…" I pointed behind me towards the Impala.

"We did, but it's gone." Dean quickly went on.

I looked at him amazed as I shook my head. The boy looked at us unimpressed as we turned back to him.

"Sorry kid, we can't help ya." Dean said simply.

"I want candy." The boy said.

"Well, I think you've had enough."

The boy gave him a glare as I crossed my arms looking at Dean myself. The boy shoved Dean on his way past him as I punched his shoulder hard.

"Ow! What was that?!" He exclaimed holding his shoulder as Sam went to the room.

"That." I pointed at him face. "Was rude."

He held his hands up in surrender but snapped my head towards the room when I heard Sam shout.

"Who are you?!"

I ran to the room about ready to go for my gun but saw who it was in the room.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." I told him rushing next to him as pushing his raised gun down.

"The angel." Dean finished as I took notice of the other figure in the room.

I clenched my jaw as I saw Uriel in the room as the window.

"Him, I don't know." Dean commented seeing him as well.

Castiel stood up coming over to us now and I ignored Uriel for the moment turning to him.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel nodded.

"Oh my God." Sam smiled then started stumbling over his own words. "Er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you."

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand to him to shake. As Dean closed the door Castiel glanced at me confused. I made a motion to shake it and he understood. He took his hand and shook it slightly.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester –" He put his other hand over Sam's. "The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

Sam's smile faded now as he took his hand away and I crossed my arms looking down. I hated to be reminded about the demon blood.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel said.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean told Uriel then turned to Castiel. "Who's your friend?"

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" He ignored the question.

"No, but you realized I've been praying to you a day and a half." I commented now looking up.

"I'm aware." He quickly told me before focusing on Dean. I was just sidelined! "Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean answered.

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but -" I started.

"We know who it is." Dean interrupted.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel told us going to the table by the bed and picked up a hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

The three of us shared a look before I turned to Castiel.

"We're working on it. I already know Samhain is a seal so a lot of work has already been done. We're close to getting her."

He looked away from me though. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"That's unfortunate." He simply told me.

"So this _is_ about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"I told you that." I hissed quietly.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel cut in.

"It's just an expression." Dean told him.

Castiel looked at us but more directly at me as he crossed the room. "Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

What was going on? He was trying to push something to tell me.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean said.

Castiel turned to him now. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –"

"Enough of this." Uriel spoke up once again.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean exclaimed at him.

Uriel turned away from the window looking at us.

"His name is Uriel." I answered and Castiel finished what I didn't know.

"He's what you might call a…specialist."

Uriel shorted the distance as I looked between the both of them. "What kind of specialist?" The two of them then shared a look. "What are you gonna do Castiel?"

"You – all of you – you need to leave this town immediately.

"Why?" Dean asked now.

"Because we're about to destroy it."

I looked Castiel shocked. "So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?"

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel used as his reason.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam protested as I thought for a moment.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city."

"That's why Uriel showed up last time." I mumbled looking at the two angels. "He was there to smite the town."

Castiel avoided my look. That's why he was so eager to hurry…he didn't want _that_ to happen. He didn't want it now either. I could see the looks Dean and Sam were giving me

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." He told us.

"Regrettable?" Dean questioned.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys."

Castiel came towards him. "Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

I put myself between the two of them now speaking calmly. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die. Castiel…Like I said before just give me time."

Castiel and I shared a look for a moment as I silently prayed to him.

"We're friends, you have to trust me on this one."

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

Castiel watched me for another moment before looking at Uriel. "I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

His back was turned from me as I gave him a surprised and disappointed look.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy." Sam protested.

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice." Castiel told us.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh?" Dean questioned.

"What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" I muttered.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

He turned back to us. "Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

Castiel looked at me and the look was hard to read but I was gathering it together. He was questioning it but he didn't want to go against Heaven. His family.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean interrupted my thoughts.

He looked at him now. "Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean was taken aback for a slight second before his face became hard. "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked smirking.

I glared over at Uriel before walking forward toward him.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting Dean out of hell and giving me a guardian. I figure we're both worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself." He threatened.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." The two of us watched each other before I turned to the angel in the trench coat walking to Sam and Dean. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning. We just need time. I swear to you Castiel." I looked to Dean. "Right?"

Dean didn't look overly thrilled but he nodded. "Yeah. Few more hours or you can kill us too."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Uriel started but Castiel held up a hand.

"Enough!" He demanded as he looked between Dean and me. "I suggest you move quickly."

Then they were both gone. The two of them looked around as I sent out a silent prayer. "Thanks feathers."

I planned on proving Uriel wrong again.

 ** _~W~_**

The three of us went to the Impala, which was splattered with eggs. Dean walked around the car to look at the damage as I smirked getting in the backseat as he looked pissed. It was his own fault.

"Astronaut!" Dean yelled before getting in himself with Sam and I.

Only now did I notice how upset Sam was. "What?"

"Nothing." He said holding the hex bag Castiel found. "I thought they'd be different."

"Who, the angels?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Well, I tried to tell ya."

"I just…I mean, I thought they'd be righteous."

"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

I sighed mentally tapping on my leg making a mental small choice. "Look dad, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that." I smiled as he looked over at me surprised. "But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. Castiel isn't bad. Uriel, he threatened me when Castiel asked for my help with a seal. I mean, for all we know, God hates him. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Some of the angels, they aren't that bad. I just know it."

Sam still looked disappointed as he was still a bit surprised by me too. I didn't plan to call him dad all the time but only every now and then. Now he opened the hex bag and looked at the child bone.

"Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked him as he started the Impala and he looked at the mirror at me nodding to tell me good try.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?" Sam countered.

"No." Dean answered.

"Alyssa?" He tried me.

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven." I said leaning into the front seat then the thought struck me. "Oh."

Dean looked between the two of us. "Okay, Betty Crockers, what does that mean?"

"It means we make a stop." Sam looked at him.

 ** _~W~_**

We walked into Don's classroom. Both Sam and I went for his desk as Dean looked around to check no one was able to make a surprise visit.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean questioned as we went through Don's drawers.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after you two talked to Tracy –" I said standing up.

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean though out loud.

Sam then got out attention. "Hey." We both looked to see the padlocked drawer.

I looked around and saw a hammer. I picked it up before kneeling down as Sam moved. I broke the lock then opened the now free drawer to find a bowl of bone: charred and not. I stood up looking at them all.

"My God, those are all from children." Sam stated.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean joked and I looked at him shaking my head.

"Come on. We've got a seal to save." I said going for the door looking back at Dean. "Oh, and I told you so." Then I left to find Don but making sure I had a gift in my pocket just in case.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Third Person**_  
A group of children in costumes were walking down a path in a park right past where Uriel was sitting and Castiel was standing next to him.

"The decision's been made." Castiel said.

"By mud monkeys." Uriel laughed.

"You shouldn't call them that." He protested looking around the park.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy."

Uriel sighed at him.

"There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here. And if he is unable Alyssa can make up for the lose." Castiel sat down now sighing himself. "And any rate, it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel told him.

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean and Alyssa Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel asked looking at him.

Both of them were silent as they watched each other. Castiel looked away once Uriel left. He believed Alyssa would be able to do it against all odds. He had seen her do many things over the years, even nearly push through death without him (She still needed him but she had been close). He had faith in her almost the same as he had faith in Heaven. She was his friend after all.

 _ **~W~**_

 _ **Alyssa's POV**_  
It wasn't hard for me to find out where Don lived. We made quick time as we went with just the Impala. Dean though, don't ever doubt his ability to drive. He is a manic, almost as bad as me. When we got to the house the three of us scooped out the top quickly when we heard a voice down in the basement. I took point down as the two of them were close behind me. I heard Don giving an incantation as I could see the girl Tracy tied up. Don just finished his incantation holding a knife at Tracy, then raised it, but I stopped him firing my gun, Sam and Dean following my lead.

Once Don fell over, definitely dead, Dean and Sam rushed over as I stood by the steps on guard. It might not be over yet. A hunter can never be too cautious. Dean cut down Tracy as Sam double checked the body. Once Tracy was down I lowered my gun relaxing a bit as I looked around.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me!" Tracy exclaimed slightly frantic. "Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" My head snapped to Tracy. Her tone, her body, everything was different. This was a two man job. "My brother always was a little dim."

I raised my gun immediately along with my family but she threw her hand up yelling an incantation and the three of us were thrown back as pain shot through my stomach.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him." She ranted as I withered in pain. "Our master's return? The spellwork's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." I could vaguely make out Tracy doing something as my vision was blurred by pain. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off. And you get him with a gun, love that."  
I saw her go towards the altar. "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is."

Tracy started to chant as I closed my eyes tightly swearing to myself. I failed Castiel. I failed to save a seal. When I opened my eyes again I saw Sam smearing _blood_ on his face.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispered.

"Just follow my lead." Sam told him before smearing blood on his face as well then me.

This, was so gross, and I've done a lot of gross shit being a hunter. As pain was starting to disappear and I was able to see better I looked towards Tracy as she finished her incantation. The ground cracked once she did and black smoke poured out of it, flying into Don's body. I glanced at Sam and Dean seeing them playing dead and I quickly followed as we were now in the presence of Samhain.

"My love." I heard Tracy say.

"You've aged." Samhain told her.

"This face…I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time."

Then I heard the snap of bones and a body falling.

"Whore." Samhain said.

I heard him walking now then stop close by. I held as still as I could when I heard him walk away. I didn't open my eyes till the door closed. The three of us sat up slightly now realizing only now what Sam had done.

"What the hell was that?" Dean questioned.

"Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him." I muttered Sam nodding.

"So I gave it a shot." Sam said.

"You gave it a shot?!" Dean hissed at him in disbelief as I stood up.

"Hey, he saved our lives. Good enough for me." I muttered. "Now come on."

The two of them soon followed taking handkerchiefs out wiping the blood off their faces, Sam giving me his once he was done as we went towards the Impala.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean questioned.

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Sam and I asked.

"The cemetery."

"Yeah." We nodded before getting in the car and driving off.

As we drove, I put a hand on the blade Castiel gave me in my pocket. I might need to use it.

"So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam spoke up in the front.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

"Might take more than the usual weapons." Sam said and I snapped my head up.

I clenched my jaw as he glanced over at the both of us. "Sam, no, you're not using your psychic powers." Sam opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough." Dean agreed.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Well because the angels said so for one –" Dean said on the angels' side for once.

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics." Sam protested.

"Well they happen to be right about this one."

"I don't know, Dean, it doesn't seem like they're right about much."

"They are." I snapped. "They are good. I've seen it with my own eyes. Now either calm your ass down or I will make sure you don't get out of this car." He was pissed at me, I could tell. "These powers, it's like playing with fire. You said so yourself."

Now Dean picked up and held out Ruby's knife to him. "Please."

He didn't like it but he took it from him, not saying a word. He was being an idiot about this! These powers weren't good.

 ** _~W~_**

We got to the cemetery not long after the conversation. We all looked around as I held my own blade tightly when I heard shouts from a crypt. I whistled to the guys before running down to find a bunch of teens there freaking out and trying to open the gate.

"Help them." Sam told us.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean protested immediately.

"Do it!" He shouted.

"No." I stepped up. "I'm coming with you no matter what."

"Alyssa…"

"Don't." I hissed before starting away from Dean and Sam followed quickly. "Break two promises in one night."

He was silent as the two of walked down the halls searching for Samhain. It wasn't but a minute before we found him standing in a room with his back to us. I looked at Sam as he immediately went for him. I followed right behind him as the two of us were silent but that didn't help us. I saw a series of flashbacks as Samhain whipped around threw out his hand, bright, white light filling the room.

Yet, it didn't burn. It didn't hurt. I was frozen where I was as the light disappeared and Sam was still walking forward. Samhain had a slight shock as Sam spoke.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn't work on me." He glanced back at me. "Or her."

Perks of demon blood? I didn't even want to think about it.

Samhain ram at Sam now and the two of them quickly exchanged a series of punches. I watched the two until Samhain pinned Sam to the wall with his hand on his throat. I clenched my jaw before taking out the blade and going right for him. I stabbed him in his shoulder making him release Sam but then he hit me clear across the room.

I groaned as I looked up seeing Samhain coming towards me after throwing the blade aside. Then I saw Sam behind him looking at Ruby's knife.

"Do it." I thought. "Use the knife."

But…he tossed it aside and threw out his own hand. My breath caught in my throat as Samhain turned towards him struggling to move as black smoke started pouring out of him. I don't understand him. Why would he use such evil?!

I glanced at the blade and went over to it shakily as Sam struggled with the demon. I gripped the blade before rushing over stabbing him before Sam could finish. Samhain flickered with light before falling as I looked to Sam seeing Dean behind him looking in disbelief as well. When Sam noticed him as well Dean looked at him sadly as I angrily pulled the blade out of the body.

I went to walk past him but he took my shoulder.

"Alyssa…"

I glared at him taking my shoulder away showing him the blade. "Angel blade. At least the angels know how to protect me right."

I stormed away now away from the both of them and towards the motel. Halfway there was when tears flowed. I didn't know what my father was becoming.

 ** _~W~_**

It was morning as I sat in a small forest clearing listening to the sounds of the children playing not far away in a park. I had taken my things and moved into my car sleeping there all night. Once morning rose I sat in the clearing just sitting there and listening around. The noised I was listening to were the sound of children playing, parents gossiping or calling for the children, cars honking. While a seal had been broken, at least this was still here happening here and now.

Then I heard the sound of wings. I looked down pulling at the grass.

"I've failed you." I said.

He stood next to me waiting a moment before sitting.

"I failed you and the angels and the world. A seal was broken." I said tossing the grass aside.

"Yes, but you haven't failed me Alyssa."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Our orders-" He started.

"Don't start with that. I'm pissed off with Heaven's orders." I scoffed.

"Our orders." He stressed "Were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever Dean Winchester told us to do."

I looked at him surprised. "What? Why?"

He looked forward. "It was a test, to see how you would perform under…battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch. Hundreds of years old but a witch."

"But it was also a seal."

"So what? He failed it? Come to tell me I'm the reason he did? Or is Uriel going to appear to tell me I did?"

"I've told Uriel to leave you be." He said looking at me. "He's threatened your life twice now and I do not wish to see him to do a third."

"I doubt he'll be gone forever." I sighed. "But thank you. Now why are you here?"

He turned his face from me again. "I'm not a…hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether Dean passed or failed here. But in the coming months he will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on his shoulders. I truly don't." Now he met my eyes. "But it wasn't quite his decision this time."

"You pissed me off. I'm sorry." I shrugged. "Friends can get into fights too you know."

"I don't." He reminded me.

I smiled slightly. "Right. Well, we'll disagree but at the end of the day, a good friendship is the one we can still be friends if we aren't still fighting and accept what the other thinks. But I see we agree on the same thing. You don't regret Dean not blowing up the town? Well me I suppose."

He thought for a moment as he looked away. "I do not. I had been praying you would save the town. I do wish though to make another request of you."

I sighed leaning back on my hands. "Yeah?"

"Keep Sam Winchester from using his powers."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm trying. I am. He just…he doesn't seem to think their bad. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't killed Samhain." I pulled the blade out turning it over in my hand. "And Samhain is dead thanks to you." I put the blade away. "But I'll try with my father. For now I need to go to him."

He nodded standing and offering me a hand. I was slightly surprised by the gesture before taking it and let him help me up.

"I wish you and your family luck Castiel."

"As do I. I will see you around."

I smiled putting my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around feathers. Bye."

He nodded a good bye before flying away. I looked around the clearing before going to my car. Interesting things angels. I hoped they could get us through this mess now.

 ** _~W~_**

 _ **Third Person**_  
Dean sat on a bench watching children play in a park thinking about the current events that had unfolded when Castiel appeared on the bench next to his. Dean took notice of him before speaking.

"Let me guess you're here for the "I told you so"."

"No." He answered.

"Well, good, cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge you, Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders –" Castiel started much like he did with Alyssa.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours –" Dean cut him off but Castiel cut him off right back.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do."

Dean rested his arms on his knees watching Castiel. "Your orders were to follow my orders?"

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under…battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Castiel gave a quiet chuckle. "So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother, my niece, and me."

"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Castiel explained to him.

"You were?" Dean questioned.

"These people, they're all my father's creations." He said looking at the people at the park. "They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." There was a small pause. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay."

"I'm not a…hammer as Alyssa said. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

There was silence and Dean saw Castiel hadn't left yet.

"Speaking of the kid, why does she trust you so damn much? And don't say because you saved her life."

Castiel looked towards the playground thinking through all his thoughts as Dean was curious about this.

"I do not know exactly but I made sure Alyssa can trust me. I went and spoke to her before I came here."

"Alright, well tell me, how'd she get a guardian angel?"

Castiel sighed. "She's important for the plans of Heaven. I do not know what yet but she will be. The time we are going through proves she will be needed. She has already helped Heaven with stopping a seal before."

"When?" Dean questioned.

"When she left you two." He answered simply. "I requested her help with demons and she saved a seal. I believed she might do it again but she wasn't as successful."

Dean felt a twig of guilt as he looked at the bracelet that his niece gave him. He thought the powers were a little weird and he tried his hardest not to look at her like he did Sam. He did it though and then he didn't trust her as she knew about the angels and trusted them more than she did him.

"It wasn't her fault. She knew about it before and if had just listened to her…" Dean started but Castiel stopped him.

"I still have faith in Alyssa even if she was unsuccessful this time." He looked at Dean. "But you should listen to her more often. She knows what she's doing."

This time Castiel left and Dean sighed. He would try to listen to her more and he would try to help Sam, hopefully with a lot of help by Alyssa.


End file.
